Bringers
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: As the tournament between Universe 6 and 7 comes closer, Beerus decides to visit the eternal prison, a place where the strongedt warrior from universe 7 resides, a place where she was being captive for 10000 years due her sin.
1. The 7th Universe's strongest fighter

Summary Plot: Beerus and Whis are making the arrangements for the 7th and 6th Universes Tournament. The God of Destruction asked Goku to bring the strongers fighters he knows on Earth, as he would bring the stronger fighter he had ever met. Said fighter was fulfilling 10000 years in prison for a crime she commited a long time ago, killing the previous Gods of Destructions from both Universes.

The Bringers

Chapter 1: The 7th Universe's strongest fighter appears.

"Beerus-sama, are you sure you want to free that person?"

Those were the words of a slightly worried Whis as they walked on a long hallway, resting place of the ruler of all Universes, Zenos-sama, their destination was the prison of said place, a parallel universe filled with emptiness, were most people would lost their mind if living there for long periods of time, chained with golden chains that melted everyday, along with their skin to reminds the prisoner their sins.

"Well, we ARE a couple of years late, also I promised to bring the stronger warrior of 7th Universe, didn't I? It would hurt my position as a god to lie."

He answered, yet a slight tone of fear could be noticed in his speech, he knew about the person they were going to free only by legends, a powerful warrior that never knew defeat in the past, and one of the oldest beings of the Multi-verse, even older than Whis and himself. He also knew the sin that being commited and he wasn't happy at all, as it would be like a putting a chain on his neck by having that person around.

"Universe 7th, prisoner number 2.393.489" Announced the elder guardian of Zenos-sama in a humble tone, meaning that they have reached their destination.

In front of them a golden door stood closed, at his side, four pillars displayed chains that connected with the inside, all bathed with gold, with little stains of burn as well as the unforgettable odor of skin burning.

"I-Is that person punishment time?" Beerus asked astonished as he looked at their guide. Being bewildered was something he couldn't do freely in this place, not even get enraged as he was, because they were going to release a prisoner and it could have a very unhealthy reaction at this moment.

"Well prisoner 2.393.489 is scheduled to have punishment all the time… even if you let a few years skip." He announced and then added. "Your responsibilities as the God of Destruction may be little, but, keeping Extra Dangerous prisoners on bay is a must always, even if you enjoy sleeping that much."

Beerus flinched a little at his words, the reason was simple, he was responsible, and even if he wanted to leave and forget about that person, the possible idea of losing to Champa in next tournament, and losing the Earth, was something that he disliked even more.

"Whatever, set the prisoner free already." He said waving his hand as the Elder chuckled and started to release the chains.

Back in the Earth, Goku and Vegeta are training in the time chamber, the first one was really exited by the words that Beerus said during the previous night, and thus he wasn't really paying attention to his Ki release, nor to Vegeta who greeted such negligence with a fierce punch on his face, forcing them both to have a rest.

"Why you are spacing out Kakaroto?" He asked while crossing his arms, he already knew the answer though.

"Well, hearing Beerus say that there is another person that is stronger than both of us has me really excited, aren't you feeling the same Vegeta?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek to ease the pain of Vegeta's punch.

The prince of Saiyans undid his transformation before replying, you could notice that he was sweating quite a bit due the intense training their were having, but his voice, and his actions were clearly different from his training pair.

"Of course I am, but that is no excuse to be goofy, it would put me on shame if I am second place. Therefore I will focus on my training, so I am not the second place." He said blunty as he looked at Goku, who closed his eye and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you are right about that Vegeta. But I will be the one to reach first place!" He said as he stood again in fighting stance before clashing again with Vegeta.

As for the rest of participants Goku asked Piccolo and Majin Buu to be members of the tournament team and they were naturally doing their daily activities, Majin Buu was resting on Satan's home while Piccoro was taking care of Gohan's daughter, Pan.

A couple of day passed in order for the tournament's place to be prepared, it was located on a distant planet in order to keep collateral damage at the minimum, as well for Earth's safety probably, at the appointed time Whis came to the Earth with a big cube made of divine material to transport everyone to the designated area, that included everyone from the Earth that wanted to look at the tournament, as well as a few Kaioshins from 7th universe.

As they were being transported to the tournament place Goku saw an individual that wore a full cloak with a hood covering both its body and its head, only showing a pair of red eyes that looked at everyone present while standing still, even its hands were hid inside said cloth.

"Yo, I am Goku, nice to meet you. You must be Beerus's fighter aren't you?" He asked as he offered his hand for a hand-shake to which the person responded by closing its eyes and lowering its head gently.

The voice that came from the person inside the cloak was rather disturbing as it wasn't definite, as if that person was either female or male at the same time, but by the words it's used it was unusually a gentle person.

"My name is…., it's a pleas…." It said without fulfilling the sentences and thus Goku pressured a bit to try to gasp at least the warrior's name.

"You can call that one prisoner 2.393.489 for all I care. Its still hasn't materialized from the Void." Beerus interrupted as he munched on a beef stick

"Prisoner? Void? What are those things?" Goku asked as he tilted his head much to Vegeta´s disbelief and making Whis explain things to him.

"The stronger warrior on Universe 7th is also one of the most dangerous prisoners from the multiverse, this fellow here was just released yesterday being honest, it had to fulfill 10000 years of being chained to the void, a place where nothing can be hear, seen or smelt, were you don't receive food, nor water, and were depending of your sins you are punished in several ways." He explained surprising everyone in there for different reasons. Goku for example, abruptly changed his way of speech to a more respectable one as if he was talking to an antique being.

"Sorry, I am pleased to meet you" He said in a formal way as he bowed before returning to his normal posture, Vegeta on the other hand was more worried about how dangerous that person was and due that he came closer to Beerus to try to know what sin the prisoner committed.

"Beerus-sama, why did you bring somebody as dangerous as that person? What kind of sin we are talking about?" He asked a bit worried but even so Beerus simply closed his eyes and refused to speak about it.

After they arrived, Vegeta asked Whis to make an exam in order to not have simply brutes fighting against each other, the reason was simple, because they could destroy a lot of planets if things got carried away and the result was in having Majin Buu discalified due his non-existent mental skills, Goku almost had the same fate thought. After that the battles started with Goku being the first to be chosen by Beerus. At first things were a bit sloopy due Goku haven't digested the food properly, but once he warmed up he won the first battle with rather ease, just to lose mysteriously at the next battle against Frost, following Goku, Piccolo also suffered the same fate, but thanks to Jaco, it was discovered that Frost was using a sting to paralyze his opponents in order to win easily, this made Goku re-enter the fray but as it was Vegeta's turn to fight he asked to go after Vegeta to which Beerus and the prisoner agreed.

During Vegeta´s turn he had an easy battle against Frost, beating him in one go, then he struggled with Magetta and showed Cabbe the way of achieving Super Saiyajin mode, before defeating him in one hit by using the Saiyajin Blue mode.

The supposed last battle of the tournament was against Hit, who surprisingly defeated Vegetta without much effort and battle fiercely against Goku, who ended in surrending as Beerus and Champa started to argue about the rules again. Now for the final battle, the person that was practically idle almost the entire tournament stood up and jumped softly from the plataform to land on the arena. "You better we cautious, he is really strong." Goku said as he passed by the prisoner side before almost falling on his knee to which he was supported by the last fighter from Universe 7th.

"May I… take him up?" The person asked with a more feminine tone to the referee to which he approved and with a soft jump Goku was moved to the plataform were the rest received him. "Treat him… Properly." She added before jumping back to the Arena.

"Now the battle between prisoner n° 2.393.489 against Hit is about to start." The referee announced as the gods stood up and blasted the goon with their Ki.

At first the participants were standing still, Hit was the first to take a fighting stance and quickly activated his Time Step to gain advantage but to his surprise as he prepared to punch his opponent but his actions were stopped by her hands firmly freezing his.

"I would like to kindly ask you, to surrender." The cloaked individual asked as Hit took distance from her amazing Champa as he couldn't understand what had happened.

"Hey Hit, don't even dare to go easy now!" He ordered as Hit was still recovering from the shock, that person, wasn't even transformed in a Super Saiyan, nor was she emitting a huge amount of Ki, it was as if that person was merely standing right in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"Will you accept my petition?" She asked as she started to walk towards him. "I really don't want this to go further." She added to which Hit replied by attacking once more.

This time the attack landed on the other person's body and as a follow-up Hit started to punch several vital points in an attempt to make his opponent faint, but he froze once the hood moved a bit backwards revealing partially a face that showed, sadness.

After seeing her expression Hit quickly jumped backwards to gain some distance, he thought that all is attacks have made some damage, but the hooded person remained still, it was unclear if she was unconscious or not due the hood hiding her face, but something was clear, for some reason Hit was trembling, as if he was cold.

"I am sorry for what is going to happen next, Hit-san." The voice came from her mouth right before the prisoner disappeared, quickly Hit used his Time control skill, but something was awkward, as the participant didn't appeared even with the time freezed, what was more, he couldn't feel any presence at all on the Arena, and he wasn't the only one that was amazed by this development as everyone else started to look around their siting places in order to find her, but it was to not avail, the prisoner was nowhere to be seen.

"Its must be, her hunting ground, it's a skill in which she erase her presence to the point she becomes invisible at sight, but, as long as I remember, she wasn't able to pull it off with such ease in the past." Whis explained as he placed his hand on his chin, thinking carefully as he looked at what was happening on the arena.

Hit looked at every corner of the arena trying to gasp for any track of Ki from his opponent, but it was to no avail, his opponent has disappeared from the battlefield, or so he thought as merely seconds after he lowered his guard a little a huge surge of energy started to appear, opening space right in front of him and in the form of a hand, covered by a blue flame that in mere microseconds became bigger due the release of energy.

"Sleep well, Howling Blaze." The voice came from inside the manifestation of raw energy just before impacting hard on Hit's stomach sinking it hand deep against him and forcing the assassin to cough blood from such punch, what followed after that was simple, the blast converged right on the zone that was damage and Hit was propelled against the wall where Champa and the rest of his fighters were looking at the scene paralyzed due the surprise.

The one remaining on the Arena was the cloaked warrior, but due the energy released part of her cloak was torn and a bit of silky blue hair could be seen, her hands were almost human-like yet, from the wrist to its nails, they were covered in a deep-blue fur ending in pointy and sharp claws, similar to her feet they were quite human but from the knee to the feet they were also covered in the same colored fur, also something bushy seemed to appear and was moving from side to side as if reflecting worry, it was a long wolf tail.

"It's a blue wolf!? Bills how you bring someone like that, that race were extinct!" Champa declared as he looked at the individual simply waiting for the referee announcement.

"Actually Universe 7th has one still alive. You should already know that." Beerus stated as the referee checked that Hit was unconscious and thus declared the unknown fighter as the winner.

"That is cheating, I cannot stand that, I want a rematch!" Champa demanded as the referee announced the result, but even Vados decided to stop him, as it was futile to try to bring another fight as even their universe strongest warrior was defeated by a single hit of his opponent.

"Did you see that, Vegeta? Doesn't it make you all excited, he was able to defeat Hit in a second!" Goku exclaimed as he looked at his future goal to achieve.

"Don't be stupid Kakarot, I can't stand that a woman is stronger than the prince of Saiyans." Vegeta answered a bit bewildered at his training partner comment a bit offended about the results, after all he was no match to Hit and even Goku could fight in equal terms with the assassin, but how a nobody single hit defeated him, it was more that he could accept.

As all the people gathered there were talking about the results the fighter simply stood there for a while and once she recognized that Hit was out of battle, she quickly moved towards him and started to check his pulse and damage, it was a surprise for everyone when in a mere second she sighed and ended up kissing the fainted assassin lips.

First chapter ends here.

Next Chapter comments.

Goku: Waah that really surprised me Vegetta.

Vegeta: Well its natural nobody would expect a reaction like that, what the hell was that girl thinking, kissing an enemy all of the sudden.

Goku: Uhm? I was talking about how strong she is, what is that thing about the kissing part? It's really important?

Vegeta: You bastard!

Goku: Bringers next chapter. Ryuha Okami, the last universal eater. Be sure to read it.


	2. Ryuha Okami, the last univeral eater

Chapter 2: Ryuha Okami, the last universal eater.

The viewers were stoic and surprised as the blue wolf girl deeply sank her lips against Hit the assassin, but as soon as the later opened his eyes, the first separated and started to cough a bit of blood, making everyone curious about what happened a few seconds ago, after all it wasn't like she had received any damage from the assassin who started to close and open his hands as if inspecting his injuries.

"What did you do?" He asked surprised but not for the fact that he was being kissed without any kind of permission, it was as if all his injuries were gone.

At his words Whis decided to cough a bit to get everyone's attention, after all with the wolfgirl coughing blood and having a bit of problems to breath it was very difficult for her to explain what happened. Soon he placed his scepter in front of him and said a few numbers as if testing it as a microphone.

"Everybody, what we just saw is merely her ability to "eat", she ate the damage Hit received from their and Goku-san's battles and transferred it to her own body, thus she cured Hit's body." He mentioned as the girl stood up and simply nodded in agreement with the words Beerus's assistant mentioned.

After the explanation everyone was a bit dumbfounded, and as the one with the less worry Goku was the first one to speak, by actually getting closer to the wolfgirl as she was returning to the ring and already pestering her with the desire for a battle, even if his body was aching like crazy and from time to time his arms twisted and cracked.

"The fight just now was amazing, how about if we go one on one later. But it will have to wait a bit until I am recovered though, yet I do hope for us to fight really soon, it really has me all excited." He started as the girl simply walked to the middle of the ring as if it was nothing, ignoring the saiyan's words without any apparent effort.

After that Beerus sighed a bit, feeling glad that the Earth was safe and sound for now at least, but soon he looked at his brother already knowing what he would do. He was throwing a tantrum about his lost, and blaming his fighters about their failures, even when Hit arrived to the plataform and sincerely apologized about his lost, but it was of no use, Champa was decided to simply destroy them.

"How you dare to make fun of me. You all will perish here!" He yelled as two powerful blast of energy emerged on his hands. Seeing this Goku wanted to interfere but as he tried to move he was simply dragged back and threw on the ring. The one responsible of such action was the blue haired girl as she moved Goku back with a mere movement and in an instant placed herself between Champa and the fighters of Universe 6th. "MOVE, I WON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A LEGENDARY-"

Even enraged due his lost he was simply shut up by the mere pressure that the girl embodied, even Beerus stood up from his chair, just to be stopped by Whis, what their felt at that distance was an intense murder instinct, coming from the body of that being. "Even if you are a god, even if you are "sacred", A GOD WITH SUCH A CHILD ACTITUDE SHOULDN'T EXIST."

It was a powerful voice, full of hatred, which came like a growl from her mouth, probably if Champa didn't disappear the purple energy blast from his hands, it would have escalated into something dreadful in an instant, for Goku and Vegeta specifically it was really unbelievable how a mere "person" could make a god hesitate and even back off, but it was during that tense atmosphere that another voice came in, right in the middle of the ring where Hit was defeated, minutes ago.

"Stop this argue this instant, everyone."

The voice came from a petite being, he was guarded by two similar tall beings that were silent at his sides, but there was quite another individual that instantly moved to the side of the blue haired girl and took her by her arms, as if calming her down, which rarely she succeeded with no apparent effort.

The Kaoishins, as well as the gods quickly looked at the person that said such few words and immediately decided to bow deeply on their knees, quickly they signaled all the other individuals to do the same as the one that was standing in the middle of the ring was the ruler of all universes, Zeno-sama, the ones that actually didn't bow were Goku and the wolfgirl which gently stopped growling at Champa and lately jumped from the plataform and started to walk towards the ruler.

"You may know already why I decided to come upon here, don't you?" He asked as the girl simply stood when she was a few meters in front of him, they were looking into each other's eyes quite deeply, but Zeno was the first to speak. "Even if you are keep that many years in the void, you were about to commit the same sins as you did in the past, do you think it is acceptable such behavior?" He asked as if talking to a little child, even if their appearances were quite different.

"I couldn't sit and see how such brave warriors were going to be murdered just because of a tantrum. The gods of destruction should be more mature and composed than that." She stated in her defense as Zeno simply sighed.

"Your behavior is what made you live that agony, and yet you are unchanging, even your appearance is the same, Beerus, come here." He stated and in an instant the god of destruction kneeled in front of Zeno, right at the side of the unknown fighter. "I think I have stated that you are in charge of her, do you know what will happen if you fail—" He was saying as Goku in the most uncharming way ever, simply lifted Zeno by his waist, leaving everyone there speechless.

"I don't know much about Gods and herself, but I would like to have a word if possible." He stated and even if he wasn't given permission and the guards of Zeno wanted to murder the Saiyan he continued calmly. "She is an exceptional fighter, and a rare one that even treated her opponent after the fight finished, she even took the damage and toll on her body to do that, and she even placed her tail between Hit and her punch right before the impact, I have never met such a caring person. But I also wanted to defend my rivals as it takes a lot of luck to find such interesting people to fight, I wasn't the first to arrive there, but I definitely wouldn't be the last of going there if I could."

His words were actually coherent to the point that the blue haired girl remained silent, just as Zeno-sama, but the later was instead meditating, after all, he had never meet such an interesting fellow, a person that treated him, and her like equals. "I have seen really interesting things today…" he said as Goku released him and the ruler of all dimensions approached Beerus. "Beerus."

At his words the god of destruction raised his head and replied with a Yes, full of worry about the things that happened, thinking that maybe he was going to die. "I will forgive such actions as well as your imprudence for not taking into account her personality and not taking measures against it, but, I want to hold a tournament with all the strongest warriors from all universes and thus, I am placing all responsibilities on you and your brother… if even a warrior is missing when the tournament is held… I will erase the responsible." He stated sharply and then he decided to move back towards his guards. Even the one on the plataform descended and followed quickly not before stopping right by the wolfgirl's side and whispering a few words.

"Glad you calmed by yourself, doggy." It said and as the unknown fighter looked at the third guardian she noticed a dark aura coming from there. "So even you came here." She replied serious in both tone and posture.

After a few seconds more the group that came from nowhere disappeared as fast as they came, entering in a portal of light that manifested on the ground below them and sucking them in, with a last hand wave Goku saw them off until their disappeared and after that he was punched on his head by Beerus, the god was really angry regarding the Saiyan as he had placed the whole 7th Universe in danger, after all it was well known that already four universes were destroyed by Zeno in the past.

"Next time you need to be more polite around Zeno-sama, you stupid monkey brain, he could easily vanish everyone here!" He yelled at Goku who simply rubbed his head as he had a bump on it. "Don't be so angry Beerus-sama, after all Zeno-sama didn't seem to be worried about politeness, I thought it was better to greet him as a friend." He replied in his defense making the god of destruction even angrier, but to their surprise somebody else started to laugh softly, well half of her face laughed as the other side of her body was still covered by the cloak. "Well it's true that Zeno-sama is an almighty person, but he also enjoys when a brainless person treats him as a friend, actually." The unknown fighter stated to ease Beerus's anger.

"Hmph, you should also be glad that I don't return you to the prison you came, it would actually do me a huge favor if you are chained, as you almost killed my brother." He declared as if growling to the female by his side turning to face her quite angrily. "But it didn't happen, because your brother ceased his actions, everything that starts well, ends well." The girl demanded as she placed her hand on Beerus's shoulder, as if trying to ease his anger a bit more.

After Beerus anger calmed, the Universes separated and both integrants moved to the space in there, Beerus decided to make the seventh super dragon ball appear, which was actually the "planet" where the fights took place, to everybody's surprise, and after that they decided to call the God of Dragons, calling him using the language of gods.

Upon reciting the ritual, the planets aligned according as if giving place to the massive creature that soon after appeared in front of them, it was a huge golden dragon who manifestated in the middle of space and after that he made the habitants from the 7th universe enter in his body, where they could communicate with the dragon more properly. At first the dragon seemed surprised too, as he could see the wolfgirl standing in front of him.

The massive dragon said a few words as if even greeting such a person in an unknown language to which she replied as well greeting the creature. This actually made Beerus glare at the dragon as if he was pissed off, clearly because the creature seemed to pay more attention to her, than to the god of destruction himself.

The dragon again, seemed to emit an apologize and clearing his throat he asked, the purple god, about the wish he wanted him to grant, it didn't take much time for Beerus to reply, to which the wolfgirl moved her only visible wolf ear, as if recognizing what the god wished, even emiting a little smile at him, as if seeing him as a good person, yet when Bulma asked what kind of wish he asked for he replied that he only wished for a new and more comfortable bed, making Vegeta's wife anger as she could fulfill such wish with ease on her own, but what can you do with a wish, if you really don't have any wishes? Simply throw it…. Or—

"Champa-sama, look at this please." Vados said as she approached the 6th Universe God of destruction, her scepter was emiting a candid green light and when she tipped the floor a large image showing the Earth appeared, at first Champa thought that Vados was simply doing that to annoy him, but her words were quite music to his ears. "This is our current Earth, it has the same culture, food and properties that this universe´s Earth has."

"That bastard, always trying to play cool." He said with a smirk on his face as they continued traveling to their universe.

As the Z warriors were traveling to the Earth in the special cube that Whis used for transportation, Bulma decided to throw a party to congratulate the winners, as well because Beerus stated that "he was hungry" and thus to please the god she had to do at least that much, yet there was the prisoner who simply sighed, seeing her be a bit miserable it was Whis who approached her. "You know, you can't live always without eating properly, my dear." He stated as the girl simply sighed again. "I know that, but… at the moment my stomach is still there, well, half of it, I don't want to cause a scene."

At her words Whis laughed happily as if it was a joke, which in part it was, but then he understood why the girl was a bit anxious, she was trying to hide what was happening behind the cloak, after all, half of her body was in the void still, she was probably manifesting pain even if she was able to even smile or laugh at some points of conversations. "Beerus-sama, I do believe you should say her name already."

At his assistant's words, the god of destruction showed an angry expression, but in the end he was right, the girl was indeed the one responsible of saving his precious food, and also Goku and the rest of the inhabitants started to ask him the same, why was she called prisoner and no by her name, even during the tournament she was called in the same way.

"Alright, alright, stop pestering me already, ugh." He stated before facing the girl and signaling her to come closer, which she did, nodding beforehand. "First of all, I really despise your kind, I actually was thinking of never calling your name, but you fought well, your defended my interest and thus I release you, Ryuha Okami."

As he said those last words, Goku and Vegeta tensed considerably, the reason was easy, they were the most surprised among the rest as a huge surge of divine Ki invaded the cube where they were traveling, it was a powerful energy, but also it carried a lot of warmth in it and it traveled all the way towards the girl who kneeled on the floor as the energy entered in her body. Both Saiyan were speechless as they calculated the divine Ki of the fighter known as Ryuha, if they tried to determine it, it was equal to Beerus, if not even higher than it.

Vegeta gulped as the girl raised her head and looked, piercing the gazes with her pure bloody-colored eyes, before saying the most Gokuish phrase followed by a growl, of her stomach. "I am really hungry." She said while caressing her belly with her hand and giving a soft smile to everyone, even the prince of saiyans, as her tail wagged without control. Her next actions were normal, she sat with the rest of the people, revealing the rest of her hair as long, like her tail, and with the wild look like Gohan had in his days when he trained under Piccolo instructions.

If there was any person that could match Goku's skill in eating, it was Beerus more probably, but if there was somebody who could literally make dishes disappear in a second or two, it was this girl, she literally emptied every dish on the table in less than a minute, amazing even Chi Chi, and she was totally accustomed to feeding glutons in her family.

There were other people, more specifically, the children, that were tempted to grab the soft looking, long blue tail that wagged from side to side happily, and with just a glimpse Ryuha lowered her tail a bit to let them grab it. Goku on the other hand, was serious, even his excitement was little compared to previous times, she could feel her Ki, and he could notice totally that her ki levels were lowering and growing in mere seconds, for him, it felt as if she was actually on guard, even if she smiled and in seconds started to talk with the people that asked her questions.

Vegeta however, was more worried about his ranking in power level, he kind of accepted to have a rivalry with Kakarotto about who was stronger and the sort, but for a nobody to simply appear and immediately be that powerful, Vegeta felt a bit back-stabbed, he was confident in his strength, but now, he didn't know how to feel about it, should he be proud, of being the fifth strongest person in this universe? How strong could that "new challenger" be, to be able to temp him, the prince of Saiyans, by carelessly showing off her power-level, and doing it as Trunks played with her tail. He could feel that if she was angered, the hybrid Saiyan would die in a mere second without action possible by him. He felt, utterly weak.

As their approached the Earth, most of Z warriors were friendly accepting Ryuha, the wolfgirl simply smiled and laughed, replied and even asked, she was treating them as equals, but for the only capables of sensing Ki, they were in front of a monster, even if Goku wanted to feel excited, he was already feeling worried, if such a person decided to destroy the Earth, what could he do, what could they do? He knew he had defended her in front of Zeno-sama, but he didn't know that her power was that vast, he was even trying to remember the feeling of warmth when the Ki gathered in there, but it was to no avail, for some reason, seeing and sensing such power inside such a person, was something that perturbed him, as well as Vegeta.

"You better not be backing up now, oh great protector of the poor." Such words were from Beerus, who perceived Goku's worry and mocked him in that way to make him feel a bit miserable. "I-I am not worried at all Beerus-sama, i-it is just, is her for real?" He asked having little problem to talk as he noticed how easy it was for others to notice his worry.

"She is for real, Goku-san, whats wrong? Are you worried about your family, about the Earth? Or you are worried for thinking that you won't be able to surpass that wall?"

The one to reply to Goku's question was Whis, he was calmly drinking a tea without problems, but he naturally also felt the Ki that Ryuha emitted, it was a dangerous treat? It was something to be glad of? He couldn't think about those things too much, as he knew a bit of her past, if her past went as the legends told to him, of course. "There are stories about her actions, like calming even Zeno-sama's tantrum on a couple of universes, saving this own universe from total oblivion while doing it. It is also said that she was a powerful guardian, with the job of protecting the "old" Kaioshin dimension."

"Old kaioshin dimension? What is that about?" He asked as he wanted to know a bit more about the wolfgirl. "Well it's a long story, in the past, and I mean, a long time ago, the world were the kaioshins live was totally different, the souls were selected to go to hell or heaven by scaling their sins, sometimes people were elected for rebirth, as Dragon Ball didn't exist at that time and she, was the responsible of guarding the Yggdrasil tree, it was a huge structure that held all universes and connected them. People would come from them and if they revived, they would return to them, she was the guide, she was the guardian, she was one with such a magnificent structure, until, one day everything changed."

"W-what happened?" Now it was Vegeta who grow anxious and urged Whis to continue the story. "One day, she was sent by Zeno-sama himself, in order to stop a powerful being that came from Hell, it was the embodiment of all Sins, we decided to call him Touhou at that time. The details of the battle were totally unknown for everyone as Ryuha herself, disappeared from existence for a full week, in order to protect order, the gods of destruction from Universe sixth and seventh were asked to control the situation. But as you know, gods sometimes do childish things, and Beerus-sama and Champa-sama ancestors weren't different."

"You mean…" Vegeta started and Whis nodded before continuing. "They started an argument with a local god and as they lost their temper, they simply murdered him, it was the start of all disaster, people ran away, shrieked, insulted, and some even formed resistances against the gods that were supposed to protect them… in the end it was a one-sided massacre, but that wasn't the end of the story. It took her two weeks to return from the unknown battle, but Ryuha was victorious, she had her limbs broken, even cuts all around her body, yet she was victorious and came back… just to see everything destroyed."

At Whis's words Goku started to feel pity, guilty and even miserable, he didn't know anything about the strongest fighter he ever met and thus he, in some part of his heart, thought of her as an enemy, yet now, if the legends were true, she was the most unluckiest person of the world, to think that gods could damage things to that extent, it was understandable if she detested Gods, but on contrary. "The god that tried to talk things with other gods… was her husband." She seemed to love them.

"Rage consumed her eyes as remnants of Touhou were in her body, the sin she commited, was murdering Beerus and Champa-sama ancestors that very day." Whis said as he finished the story, making Goku and Vegeta surprise even more, before looking at where she was supposed to be, but she wasn't there, instead they felt a soft pressure on their left and right shoulder as the girl used them to lay her arms, as if hugging both Saiyans, she was holding a chicken bone on her mouth, but she didn't let that stop her from talking. "It seems that story telling is a thing Saiyans love to hear, isn't it?" She asked before smiling to the group, making both men look at her with face of concern. "I know, I see, I understand… but you don't have to worry, My actions and my story have little to do regarding who I am."

Her feminine voice was inviting and soft, even if she was chewing on a bone, it didn't seem to give problems to her at all, it was as if she was really accustomed to such behavior. "Everything Whis said, it is real?" Goku dared to ask and due that he received an answer. In the form of Ryuha showing her back to the Saiyans, it was full of scars of different magnitude. It was clearly the sign of a person that lived by battling. "Every one of them. Goku" She replied with a smile as they landed on Earth.

 **Well here ends chapter 2. I know it doesn't have action, nor it has much adventure, but I really wanted to leave it more as a chapter where some things were explained, like which position Ryuha stands in power level for Universe 7** **th** **as well as a bit of her past. I do hope to read more reviews about questions and concerns, even if you think that this fanfic has flaws I would like people to say them I love when I am criticized, as I write as a professional, (Thought I am not one yet XD).**

 _ **Next chapter.**_

 _ **Goku: Wahh that really scared me, to think that somebody as strong as Beerus-sama existed.**_

 _ **Vegeta: Hummmm**_

 _ **Goku: Is something wrong Vegeta?**_

 _ **Vegeta: It's not enough.**_

 _ **Goku: Ah you mean the food that Bulma brought? Yea I was also surprised when Ryuha gulped it down in a minute. I think she made a new record.**_

 _ **Vegeta: You idiot, I am talking about our power levels, even if we fuse we can't match up to her strength!**_

 _ **Goku: Not that I am to worried about it. To be honest after hearing her story I am quite relieved hehe.**_

 _ **Vegeta: You are too soft heart. Insect..**_

 _ **Goku: Bringers chapter 3. Goku vs Ryuha, A battle of 10 seconds!? Be sure to read it.**_


	3. Ryuha vs Goku, a battle of 10 seconds

**Comments from guests as well as a few words are at the end end of the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Ryuha vs Goku, a battle of 10 seconds.

Right after the cube reached the Earth, Bulma talked with Beerus and Whis if they were in the mood for a party, to which the God of Destruction accepted gladly, yet, she also adviced that it would take a couple of days. This infuriated Beerus a bit, as it was like promising a candy for a kid and then saying, after you make your homework, but in this case he simply let it go, he wasn't in the right mood for his cliché comments about destroying the Earth, to be honest, he was rather tired and soon he noticed the reason, as he looked in the direction where Ryuha was sitting, she was a friendly individual, even if she was able to murder almost everyone in this universe, she was rather, too passive and kind.

"It's tiresome" He mentioned before sighing, he was in charge of any responsibility regarding the wolfgirl, and the word responsibility, combined with Ryuha… was troublesome, as he knew that even if he wanted to chain the girl to a tree and leave her to die there, he wouldn't be able to do such a thing, not with a descendant of the legendary wolf, Fenrir. He knew that and he was really angry about that fact, as he was accustomed to be able to do anything in this universe, "his" universe.

Noticing his "master" bad mood Whis decided to change the topic and made his scepter glow, from its light he summoned a freshly made Ramen, he had saved it as a dessert, but also as a way to calm Lord Beerus down a bit, if he entered in this state, nothing good would came from The God of Destruction, and The universal eater, fighting, it would hurt his pride, and reputation, but it would be interesting to have such a show being honest, yet as much as Whis desired to see something like that, he couldn't let it happen, right?

"Beerus-sama, I have a bowl of Ramen that I saved for you." He announced and right after hearing that Beerus turned around and grabbed the bowl starting to gulp the food fast enough to almost choke by doing that. Instantly the one that slapped Beerus back was Ryuha as her ears quickly caught the sound of his coughs, but it wasn't like the God of Destruction was pleased by that, as… she made him spill all the rest of the ramen.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE MADE, MUTT?!" He practically barked as Ryuha simply crossed her arms behind her head as if not really understanding why the god was so infuriated about, Bulma sensing danger quickly went to her house to look for something that the God of Destruction could eat, maybe that way she could avoid Earth destruction, yet surprisingly Beerus coughed a couple of times and calmed himself down. "Well, it's not like you are at fault here, you merely don't understand the concept of your own strength." He mentioned but… it wasn't like Ryuha was paying attention to him at all, she was already talking with Krillin as she overheard that he was a policeman.

"So you are in charge of protecting this city, that job is admirable" She was saying as Beerus tried to act the "nice and cool guy" for once, action that made him even more irritated, to the point that Whis had to punch him on his head to stop the God of Destruction of literally jumping on the wolfgirl. "Beerus-sama, calm down, you should understand that as a basic skill for communication, Ryuha is accepting everyone the fastest she can, that way you may ease your weight of being responsible of her." He mentioned in order to try to calm the Destroyer, which strangely succeded in doing it.

"Talking with the people from the Earth, may be a good way to re-insert Ryuha in society. After all she is too dangerous on her own." Explained Vegeta as he walked towards Beerus, he was the only one that was being cautious about the wolfgirl, after all he had just witnessed her raw strength, and if it wasn't her full power, then the Earth would be in serious trouble if she went rampage. "It seems that you aren't convinced with her past, Vegeta-san. Do you have any doubts about her?"

"Saiyans are a proud race of warriors, we fought every enemy in this universe more than once, and it seems fishy to me that I have never heard of a warrior as capable as her in the past." He stated firmly, crossing his arms and giving a serious glare towards the wolfgirl before looking at the godly duo again. It was natural for him to do that, to be suspicious of an unknown person suddenly becoming strong enough to face the champion of the sixth universe and beat him with one punch, all of it seemed fishy to him.

"Well I wouldn't mind arguing that with you, but we need to get going, I am already at my limit here." He announced while yawning, which made Whis smile as he turned to see where Ryuha was… but he couldn't find her at all. "Where is Ryuha-sama?" He asked to Krillin who was even more surprised than the rest, after all she was just talking to him a minute ago. "I-I think she said something about feeling a chill on her spine, then she mentioned Goku probably wanting to fight her, and then she said that the best solution was to hide, then she disappeared." He responded, to which Beerus got angry, but Whis in exchange simply said Ara, ara.

"Beerus-sama, I actually believe this is something on your favor, after all, do you remember, what the legends said about her habits." Whis consulted as he saw Beerus almost going berserk, yet, after hearing his servants words, the god of destruction opened his eyes wide and then smiled to everyone present there. "Well, if that is how things are there is nothing I can do about that, you better take care of her." He said as Whis made a platform of light and vanished into the sky. "She is kind, and polite… but she is also a workaholic that won't mind waking me up from my naps if she even sense she has to do it." He added as he was traveling along Whis. "I am glad you understood it perfectly, such a girl won't accept anybody to chain her. The only one capable enough to make her rest was her own husband, and if we sum that she was "resting" for such a long time." Whis agreed as he sped up to return to their planet quickly.

"Such a troublesome Bringer she is." Beerus said before sighing as they disappeared in the emptiness of the space. But as they were traveling, Beerus was pretty much concerned about her growth rate, even if she was suspended in the prison of Void, she had managed to defeat Universe 6th's strongest warrior, such a feat was even more impressive that the tales about her, after all the void prison sucks energy from a person's body and kills them off slowly, gently vanishing them with the only memory of the chains burning one's skin. Even if she was the guardian of legends, how the hell she was able to do such feats? How insanely strong was her?

Back in the Earth, the Z-warriors as well as the third party decided to return to their homes, but even if they were thinking about different things, it was clear that Beerus's words had surprised them, "Why should we take care of her? Isn't she strong enough to take care of herself already?" those were their thoughts regarding the wolfgirl, the only one that couldn't think about that too much was Goku, as his body was still aching and in sharp pain, to the point that he had to fly slowly instead of the others who reached their homes in mere minutes.

When he reached his house, it was already noon, and Chichi was indeed a bit worried about his husband, after all he was the strongest and fastest warrior she had ever met, and for him to be in such pain, it could only mean that his fatigue after his last battle was enormous. She immediately asked her husband to take a bath and relax, as she thought that maybe that would be enough for his muscles, hearing her worry about himself, Goku decided to obey Chichi without a second thought and it was really a good suggestion, as the warm water soothed his muscles a lot, making them stop doing the cracking sound every time the saiyan tried to employ a bit of strength.

After the bath Goku had dinner with his family, but it was then that the pain started again, surging from the inners of his body and making the saiyan drop his bowl of rice, he felt like a jolt of energy as his fingers got paralyzed for a minute, before he could move them again. He had fought many warriors up to date, but it was the first time his body was paining that much, even when he overused the Kaioken with Vegeta or Freezer, this was the first time he had felt this painful after a fight, he even wondered if he was too old already, but them remembered that Saiyans have longer lifespan than humans and this thought disappeared from his mind, then he thought another thing. "Chichi, do you think I should ask Ryuha to treat me? I mean she can easily cure me, with a kiss."

At the mention of the word kiss, Chichi snapped out and quickly got angry at her husband's words. "DON'T YOU DARE TO ASK HER FOR THAT GOKU-SAN!" She shouted frightening Goku in the process. After all he was really surprised by her reaction. "What is wrong Chichi? What are you so mad about?" He asked as Chichi hit him on his stomach. "Kisses are things only deserved to those in marriage Goku-san, I forbid you to ask her to do that, Understood?!"

Still mad her words were sharp and even more powerful that any blow, which made Goku, stagger a little and lower his head a bit before talking again. "R-Right, I am sorry Chichi, it's just that… we never kissed before and I thought that it didn't ma-" As he was saying those words Chichi kissed her beloved husband deeply, hugging his ample shoulders with her delicate hands as Goku slowly did the same but gently warping her waist as they kissed more.

Goten, who was in his room at the beginning, heard every word that came from his parents lips, he at first became very anxious as the fight seemed to be very important, but as soon as he heard that they were in peace, he decided to return to his room, not that he knew, the problem that would happen in the morning.

"GOKU-SAN!"

The shout came from Chichi's mouth as she woke up, by her side there was Goku, whose arms were even more marked than normal, his muscles were even in more pain than the previous day to the point that he wasn't even able to move at all, nor even to speak or yell in pain, as it would make things even more difficult for him. Goten hearing the voice from her mother came back quickly, but a bit asleep, yet he could understand perfectly the situation as he saw Chichi laying by the bed side while taking Goku's hand firmly. "You need to be strong Goku-san!" She shouted.

"Mom, what's wrong with Dad?" Goten asked as he entered the room rubbing his belly as he was a bit asleep still, but also alarmed as he saw his mother in that position. As if answering his question, Goku's left arm bend backwards and twisted, making lot of crack noises in the process and Goku open and close his mouth as no sound came from there. "Dad hang in there!" He shouted as he approached his father.

The torment continued for a few minutes before the sounds stopped, then Chichi took Goten outside the house to speak with him. "Goten, I want you to bring that Ryuha here, I know she can cure Goku-san with a kiss, and even if I detest the idea of Goku-san kissing another woman I hate seeing your father in pain even more." She begged on her knees as Goten tried to comfort her mother by patting her back. It was a simple mission or so it seemed, as he could sense Ryuha's Ki and find her… but… that resulted in cero results, after all Ryuha wanted to avoid seeing Goku, as the saiyan would probably ask her for a fight again.

Maybe Bulma could know where she was, if not there was the possibility of Whis knowing such a thing. This though made Goten start to fly and leave his mother on the ground. "I will bring her as fast as possible Mom, just try to resist while I am out." He stated before covering himself in ki and then he moved to Bulma's house at top speed.

Upon arriving Bulma's house, Goten immediately looked for Bulma, as she was the only one that could call Whis easily. He then decided to look on the Laboratory, as Bulma passed most of her time there, experimenting with new things and he hit the jackpot, she was there, with Pilaf and Mai, they seemed to be working on a kind of deep blue liquid. "Bulma!" He called as he descended, pressing his face against the window before knocking it to call the light-blue haired girl attention.

It took the scientist a few tries to turn her head around and see Goten, she waved her hand and opened the window to let Goku's son enter the Laboratory. "Good day Goten, if you are looking for Trunks he's still sleeping in his room." She announced after greeting her friend's son. "No, I am actually looking for you Bulma-san, after all you are the only one that can contact Whis-san." He responded to which Bulma gasped.

It was half intuition, half already knowing what made Bulma think immediately that something had happened to Goku, and seeing Goten this worry she understood that it was something urgent. "Okay, wait here, I will try to call for him." She said and went to a fridge to retrieve a super deluxe ice-cream, then she started to call Whis's name while holding the dessert with her hands. It didn't take much for a orb of light to appear before them with the image of Whis on the other side. "Ara, ara, that is a delicious thing you are showing to me Bulma-san, is there a reason for such urgency."

The one to speak first was Goten, after all he was on a hurry and his father's health depended on him. "My dad is suffering a lot of pain, today in the morning his arms bended over and made lot of cracking sounds." He answered before adding. "We are looking for Ryuha-san, as she probably knows how to treat him." He said with tears forming on his eyes.

"Uhmm, I understand the emergency, but, Ryuha-san asked me to guard her location the best I can. So…" he was saying but after giving a glimpse at Goten's teary face he said. "At the base of Karin Tower, there are a few tents, you will meet a person by the name of Bora, ask him." He announced in a low voice.

"Karin Tower, right. Thank you Whis-san." He replied and then covered himself in Ki to leave after saying good bye to Bulma and Whis who started to chat a bit as she wanted to tell him when the party is going to be, but as they were talking Trunks appeared wearing pajamas and rubbing his eyes. "Mom, it was Goten? What is he doing here this early?" He asked and yawned due being sleepy. "It seems that Goku is sick and he came to ask where Ryuha was living." She answered before continuing with her work as the half-saiyan decided to get ready and follow his friend.

The route for Karin's tower was long. It would take at least 20 minutes for Goten to reach said place, he was fortunate enough to know properly were that place was, as he had visited the tower in the past. As he approached the sacred land, Goten was thinking seriously how should he introduce himself to the people there, how was appropriate for him to ask about the wolfgirl, as well as how cautious he had to be in order to not alert Ryuha, after all if she wanted to avoid people, she would probably be wary of him, but… All his thinking was, totally unnecessary.

In the middle of the settlement, there was a significant group of people gathering by a large table, Goten could count at least ten families in total there and, in the middle of all those families, was the blue haired wolf-girl by the name of Ryuha sitting as she carried a human baby. This time the ex-guardian was wearing a different set of clothes, she was wearing a small blue colored leather short, and an open shirt with a black training bra below it, she had also something similar to a scarf holding from one bracelet on each hand, and these connected on her waist. This elegance, was ruined if the girl was drinking sake in the way she was, and also it seemed that she had noticed the little Saiyan as she waved her hand gently as if greeting Goten.

"Ryuha-san!" The little one called as he descended at full speed just to be stopped by a huge muscular guy with Indian features, his hair was almost gray and he had a beard, but it was noticeable that the person was Bora, the protector of the sacred land. "Let me pass, I need to talk to Ryuha-san." Goten protested as the village leader looked at the blue haired girl who simply nodded.

As the Indian let Goten reach the wolfgirl, the later smiled at him gently, before talking. "Your father is in pain, isn't it?" She asked surprising the little saiyan a lot and making him ask how she knew about it. "It's simple, he exhausted his muscles a lot during that match, his Ki hasn't stabilized since we arrived here, and thus I simply mentioned that."

As Goten listened to her words, Trunks arrived to the place and instantly moved towards his friend and the wolfgirl, he was a bit exhausted due the hurry, but it was clear that he wanted to accompany his friend even more than sleep or relax at home. "Ryuha-san, could you come to my home and treat him? He is suffering a lot, even my mother is crying as we talk." Goten mentioned as the wolfgirl continue smiling.

She knew perfectly that they would come to look for her at some time, and she didn't mind if her help was requested for something vital, at least she was glad that it wasn't Goku asking her for a fight… again. She didn't count how many times the Saiyan interrupted her when they were at the cube, but she was… quite fed off about hearing the same phrase again and again, she knew that she was refusing because she could sense this problem coming, but she didn't know about Saiyans persistence.

"I will go to see your father, but, if I give a suggestion, I will prefer if you and your family follow it, understood?" She asked politely to both boys, specially referring to Goten in this case and then she stood up and moved to Bora, in order to exchange a few words with him. "I will be out for a couple of hours probably, but when I come back I will gladly help you with the houses, we will need quite a lot of wood, if ten more families will be moving to this place, but I would prefer if you can wait until my arrival to start." She mentioned, making the chief simply nod and wave his hand to say goodbye.

"Ryuha-san, we need to hurry." Goten said as he started to fly at the same time that Trunks levitated, this made the wolfgirl sigh and gently start to levitate too, before opening her eyes and landing again. "I…will go running, so go ahead." She said with a gentle smile, the reason was simple, she simply felt funny when flying, as dogs literally prefer to feel the earth below their feet. "Uhm, okay, let's go Trunks" The little saiyan said and then the group started to move towards the Son house.

As they were traveling, the kids were amazed by Ryuha's speed, after all she was keeping up with them evading the tree branchs and natural obstacles with ease, as if she was totally accustomed to travel in such area and thus the kids decided to travel faster to see if she was capable of following them, but as they speeded up, they ignored that buildings started to appear around them and soon as they were about to collide with one of them and the kids braced themselves for the impact but instead they felt a soft cushion as Ryuha had enough time to climb the building and catch them with her tail. "I know you like to test how fast my legs are, but I do believe we are in a hurry, aren't we?" She said as she started to fly. "Well it's also partially my fault for being a bit selfish, lets go." She said and covering herself in a blue ki she started to fly carrying both boys on her tail, the travel that normally took Goten twenty minutes was over in five.

As they landed Goten ran to his house in order to alert Chichi, who came outside in a hurry and even tried to get on knees when she reached Ryuha's side, something that the wolf-girl avoided by grabbing her arms, she was crying deeply forming streams of tears on her cheeks. "Please, hic, help my Goku, hic, do anything you, hic, need to do, hic, but cure him!" She begged between hiccups, this made Ryuha feel a bit miserable as she could have prevented this, if the saiyan didn't pester her the previous day.

"Don't worry, I will help your husband, you have my word." She answered with a gentle smile to which Chichi surrendered and hugged her. "Even if you have to kiss him, please do it, I won't mind anything, just cure him." The mother added still crying as Ryuha petted her head and asked Trunks to calm the lady down with Goten. "By the way, don't worry, I don't need to use my lips on your husband." She said before entering the house and closing the door.

As she entered the house she could sense how grave the situation was, after all, there was no sound coming from the room where Goku was laying on the bed, and that meant bad news, probably the saiyan thought that everything would be fine, but after using such a technique like Kaioken, and also being in the form of Super Saiyan, it was easy to believe that his body was going to be exhausted.

She slowly opened the door to find Kakarot on the bed, his arms where bend over and twitching from time to time, his legs were extended making his muscles strain hard, his mouth was gapping as if it was being difficult for him to breath. Seeing such a person in pain made Ryuha approach him and… punch his abs, right in the middle of them, sending an small shockwave that made his muscles vibrate, intensely for a few seconds, then a sound came, a yell of pain.

"AHHHHH!" Goku yelled as Ryuha covered her ears to stop the sound, after all wolf ears were pretty sensitive, then she grabbed one of his arms and started to travel her fingers on the lines of his muscles, pressing from time to time, reaching pressure points which ease as the Saiyan moved, trying to free himself from the gentle pressure that made jolt of pain travel his body. "Come on, I know it must be painful as hell, but comparing to dying, its pretty much less, isn't it?" She asked as she continued moving her fingers marking every muscle on the saiyan body, making the pain soothe and leave with warmth and gentle pressure. "Argh, what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to contain the yells.

Ryuha sighed and then stopped, after that, she extended her hand and a blue flame appeared on her palm. "Display." She ordered and let the flame drop, on Goku's body, seconds after that the flame covered Goku entirely and separated from him, making a picture of the Saiyan's body, and showing different colors that varied from red to light blue, with some zones made of yellow and green. "The red zones, are intense strains, as you can see, your whole body is practically paralyzed, due the amount of energy you forced on yourself, the Yellow zones are minor strains, as you can see, those are the zones that I am treating at the moment, the green zones means fatigue and blue zones are non-affected areas, which as you can see, is only your head, you should thank me for hitting you a seconds ago to be honest."

After saying those words Ryuha aggressively turned Goku around and with a "hoop" she jumped on his back, kneeling above him and earning a loud yelp, from the surprise and pain, as well as a few cracking sounds, but soon it was easy to hear that Goku's breath was becoming normal, yet it wasn't the end of the "treatment" at all. "Next thing we should do is… this" She said to herself as she grabbed Goku's shoulder and pressured it strongly, adding more sounds to the fray as outside the house Chichi was almost fainting as her loud yells were pretty much audible.

The loud yells of pain continued for a while, as Ryuha wasn't even bothering if her patient was feeling it, she actually quite enjoyed venting her "frustration" about yesterday on the saiyan, but she was actually surprised by the time she finished treating him. "Thank you." She heard as she flexed her own muscles a bit, it had been a hard work of 3 hours massaging Goku's whole body and the saiyan haven't stopped yelling every time she eliminated a red spot. "You don't need to thank me Goku-san, I actually quite enjoyed doing it." She replied while smiling at him.

"Say Ryuha… how are you able of doing such things, I mean, Beerus and Whis told me about those… legends, I even saw you fight at the tournament… so I am wondering, its not normal for a person to hold such power, so I wonder… Why?" He asked as he lay on the bed, his voice was a bit weak due the exhaustion and Ryuha did get surprised by how sharp the dumbest person on earth could be, at unusual times, then she sighed. "Well, I suppose I can tell only YOU." She stated while putting force on the last word. "I am a Bringer, Goku-san." She said after that.

"What does that means?" He asked softly as he was feeling exhausted. "It simply means that, I bring something to the multiverse, guessing what I bring, is something I will let you discover Goku." She added as she was leaving. "Try not to think much about it, and rest properly okay?" She asked and Goku nodded, as she waved a goodbye. Upon leaving Ryuha met with Chichi and Goten outside, it seemed that Trunks left because he was a bit scared from the yells, then she kneeled before the mother and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her raise her head. "You don't need to worry. Goku is going to be fine." She replied making them change their expressions into smiling faces, as they hugged her, saying thank you. "Just be sure, be absolutely sure that he doesn't move from the bed, he need to rest." She suggested as she started to levitate.

"Y-Yes… Thank you" Chichi said as she hiccupped a bit more, but in a more relaxing way. Well now what the wolf-girl needed to do was to help the village where she settled down to make a few houses, at first the chief was against it, but somehow Ryuha had managed to change his mind, she was feeling quite at home there, yet she disliked the part of being called goddess sometimes by them, replying that her name was Ryuha, not wolf goddess or mistress Ryuha, simply and humbly, Ryuha.

A few days passed after the turbulent morning and at the Capsule corporation, everyone was gathered, all the Z-warriors, as well as the god of destruction were there, it was a feisty day with lot of foods and drinks dispersed on tables, yet Goku wasn't there at the moment, as he needed to do some work at the farm, nor was Ryuha who was still working at the village, finishing planting new trees as the house were already made.

As the sun reached its peak, the wolf-girl decided that it was enough job for the day and she decided to get changed, after all her formal clothes were a bit tattered and covered with mud, it made her feel very good when she had to dirty her hands and claws for different things than fighting, but she thought that it would be a good time to check on her patient, since she expected the saiyan to be there. The Village Chief Bora, even if he wanted to give the title of village chief to Ryuha, was notified that there was a party at Bulma's house, and due that he decided to prepare something appropriate for her, the first choice he had on mind was a Ritual dress, but… it was quite to showy for the wolf-girl tastes, she didn't like actually her curves that much, instead she preferred something much more "pure" and asked them for a flower patterned Kimono, it was as if her simply petition was an order, since the village worked in such a thing, showing the wolf-girl designs until her request was fulfilled and thus on the specific day, the cloth was finished, its color was mostly purple with a little of pink and a flower pattern settled on her waist. In order to tie it, they used a dark wine colored ribbon which she adorned with a few local flowers, there was also a hole in the middle of the design for her tail, as it would be quite uncomfortable if she couldn't place it there.

"Well I am leaving. Take care of everything while I am out Bora." She said smiling to the village who nodded in response and then she began to fly towards Bulma's house, yet when she arrived she noticed that Goku wasn't there and then she approached the other guest to talk with them.

The first one she approached was Beerus who almost choke as he saw her in those clothes, if he remembered well she only had a full body cloak the first day she settled on Earth, Whis on the other hand, mentioned that she looked quite elegant and cute, which made the blue wolf smile gently at him. "Thank you, it was made by the people of the village where I settled."

"Oh, so you settled on a village, that is surprising, not that I knew were you lived at all." Whis feigned ignorance, because he, and now Goten and Trunks were the only ones that knew where she has settled, after all she wanted to be incognito, as much as she could in there, yet she knew that eventually everyone was going to know where she resided.

"By the way, a few days ago Goku was in bed due extreme strains on his body, do you know if he was resting and got better? I thought he would be here, so I could check on him." She asked to which Whis was about to answer but got interrupted by Goku teleporting him and his family.

"Sorry for being late, everyone." He said as he greeted everyone present there, with a smile and waving his hand, as Goten and Chichi decided to greet the others too. "You are late Goku. I thought you were going to be absent today." Bulma protested making the saiyan flinch a little and scratch his head. "I am sorry, I had to finish a few things at the field and I was late due that." He apologized as the rest continue their individual chat with each other.

"Oh, Ryuha, I am glad you came here too, I was resting as you suggested, and my body was anew the next day, thank you." He said with a smile making the girl smile at him back. "I am glad of hearing that, I actually desired for you to come so I could check up on you. Such an injury needs rest and a treatment like the one I gave you the other day." She answered as the saiyan showed his muscles in order to let the girl examine him quickly. "By the way I do hope to fight you today… if possible." He added at the end making the girl close her eyes for a while as if thinking.

"Alright I will fight with you, but, after the feast, I think it would be a good way to digest everything." She said gently to which the Saiyan got even more motivated and even made a victory signal to Vegeta, who seemed to actually want to do the same, but failed in the timing and Goku got ahead. "Beerus-sama, as you noticed, Ryuha is going to fight with Goku-san after the meal. Do you think we should stop him?" Whis asked to Beerus who was currently enjoying some curry.

"I couldn't mind even a bit about it, if they want to fight, they can, after all I don't think that Ryuha will let Goku damage anything here." He stated and continues eating his curry. "Well, you are right about that, Beerus-sama."

After the meal was finished, Goku teleported to his house to change his clothes in a hurry, thinking that Ryuha probably would do the same, but was surprised as the girl didn't move from the spot where she was before he left. "Are you sure that you should use such clothes? They will get in the way during the fight." He asked as he scratched his head, thinking that the clothes were too inconvenient for fighting.

"Don't worry about me, by the way I already made a place for us to fight." She stated and pointed to above them, where a huge platform appeared, it was made of blue-colored bricks fused with energy, and they were quite transparent, but they did have a light tone in order to be noticed. "Whoa, how did you make that?" The saiyan asked full of motivation as they levitated and stepped on it. "It does feel like the real thing. Its amazing." He added as his feet felt the surface.

"I did tell you, I am a Bringer, I do bring things to this universe, as well as the others… I bring energy." She stated as the rest decided to look at the sky in order to see the fight, Vegeta, in his case was atop a building with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a serious expression in his face. "Then do you mind if I go full power on you?" Goku asked to which Ryuha negated following such action with a "Do as you please."

After hearing her words the Saiyan elevated his Ki fast, changing into SSB in an instant and emiting quite the amount of energy. Then both of the contestants looked at Beerus who simply waved his hand and said "go ahead."

The first one, better to say, the only one to move was Goku as he immediately launched himself to attack the wolf-girl who remained motionless until the Saiyan extended his arm to punch her face, then she moved to the side and with a turn she hit her enemy's back with her tail using it as a whip, after that the Saiyan started to throw several punches and kicks which were repelled by gentle movements from her tail and occasionally the use of a hand, when he tried coordinated attacks. Seeing at her practically mocking him Goku backed and stop the fight. "Take me seriously, it won't be fun if you don't do that." He said angrily making the girl make a surprised expression.

"I am taking Goku as seriously as I can, after all I am maintaining this place up in the sky as I fight you." She responded before blinking and change her expression into a more serious one. "But if you want, I can take you as serious I should take Whis-san down there." She stated before smiling. "You told me to do as I want and I want you to take me as your most serious rival." He said angrily and elevated his Ki a bit more.

"I understand, then, excuse me for my unpoliteness, I will ask you to attack me with your most powerful attack and I will take it head on." She said which made Goku feel surprised. "I hurt your pride as a warrior, there I need to paid for the damage I made, and thus I want you to attack me with your most powerful attack I will receive it." She repeated and Goku in anger started to form a Super Kamehame ha.

Ryuha began to move her hands into a fighting stance, with enough grace that it would be hypnotic if someone decided to pay attention to her, but as she did, she checked Goku's ki levels, they were rising enormously. "Goku, you will pass your limits if you conti—". She was saying as she heard his voice. "I—I Can't… I can't control it." He said as he fought fiercely to maintain the Kame hame ha on control.

"What?" She asked surprised as the treatment should have gone well, but as she checked again on Goku's body, she felt that his Ki was also going off control and she couldn't understand why as last time she checked he was alright. "I CAN'T CONTROL IT." He yelled and fired the Kame hame ha towards the wolf-girl.

The blast was enormous, unlike the previous ones the Saiyan had launched on the past, it was totally a demonstration of his full power, or even more, it seemed that his body wasn't limiting the Ki output at all, at this pace it would suck all his energy until he was dry. "I will beg the pardon from the village people." She said to herself as she launched towards the blast making her clothes start to rip due the enormous power it contained. Her actions alerted the others as she literally clawed the blast catching it with her bare hands by the middle and trying to spread it open, it was a fierce battle that made tatters her clothes, but she managed to rip it open in two and in and instant she moved towards Goku and fiercely punched his stomach making him lose focus and stop emiting the blue light.

"Ha, ha, I really have to thank you for ripping my clothes." She said as she panted before catching breath and notice that at least her "private" zones were covered, and then she grabbed the saiyan's hand carrying him towards the floor where the rest greeted them. It wasn't a close fight at all, she could have finished the fight in little time if she wanted, but she really needed to check Goku's health and thus she decided to play at his power level, yet her behavior favored a mistake, she actually let Goku sick with Ki disorder disease.

 **Well here ends chapter 3 of Bringers, I do hope everyone enjoyed reading it a lot, and as well I will repeat again, I will ask you all to review, send your feelings, comments, and thoughts about the chapter and the series, I will gladly answer your question separately in order to not make confusion.**

 **By the way the reason the title says that the battle is 10 seconds long is because I am pausing the battle when they speak, and also because I am not counting Goku's Kame hame Ha, after all he couldn't control it.**

 **Towards our guest reader, No. (since I can't reply you by private message.)**

 **Ryuha is more powerful than Beerus and Whis for many reasons, she is more antique than them in first instance and she was responsible of guarding the Yggdrasil tree, which held the universes together in its branchs. Thus she needs to be very powerful. Also she is from Fenrir's race if you know who Fenrir is, you will understand why she is more powerful than Beerus, after all Fenrir killed Odin, King of all Nordic Gods.**

 **Regarding his other question, I do wonder how an OC doesn't change a story then. After all that is the function of an original character, especially if you link it to the main series, she is bound to change something.**

 _ **Chapter 4. Advance.**_

Goku: Hello, I am Goku. Ahh, I just recovered from such pain and now I am again sick… that is not funny at all!

Vegeta: You got what you deserved, one's body needs to be taken care.

Goku: But I did as Ryuha suggested me, I really napped all that day.

Ryuha: THEN IT'S YOUR FAULT!? I SAID TWICE THAT YOU NEEDED TO REST FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!

Goku: Gomen gomen, I had to work at the field so I couldn't rest that much.

Ryuha: Well nothing can be made about that, I also didn't check on you properly.

Goku: hehehe. Dragon Ball Super, Bringers, Chapter 4: Please, play with us. Be sure to read it.


	4. Please play with us

**Chapter 4: Please, play with us.**

Ryuha was lying on her bed… well if you could call a bed being on top of a tree branch at night while looking at the stars, she has been thinking about the past days, after all as soon as she left Goku with the others, the saiyan got on an outburst of energy and ended up destroying half of Bulma's house, which meant that the wolf-girl was the one that needed to repair it, yet for some reason, the owner of said house told her that it was unnecessary, still she felt that there was something she needed to do.

During the next days she visited the richest family's construction as men gathered there to start reconstructing the building and she decided to disguise as one in order to work for the damage she indirectly made, for somebody accustomed to build wood-made houses it was an easy work, first clearing the rubble which she did in an hour, as she didn't want to use powers while working, it would ruin her fun if she did that… and scare the other workers, but such happiness lasted just a bit as soon Bulma found out that she was working there, after all how do you hide a 1 meter tall wolf tail in worker clothes?

After talking for a while, Ryuha convinced Bulma that she was merely helping because she felt responsible for destroying her home, which made Bulma surprise as the saiyans never said something like that, well Goku was on a full stop rest, ordered by the wolf-girl, and Vegeta… well he was the special case that will never work in his life, still regarding the Prince of all Saiyans, Bulma actually wanted Ryuha to train with him for a while, as well as take Trunks off the Gravity Chamber and focus in his studies, thinking about it Ryuha accepted, but first she needed to develop a way to do that, as long as she remembered, Vegeta despised her.

And thus, her resting on top of a tree branch looking at the sky was how the wolf-girl thought about such events. She wondered how, in the end, the pace she normally used to adapt to new environments kept changing after meeting these "Earthlings", it felt like being sucked into a dark hole… and yep she had experiences regarding that, not pleasing ones of course, then with a final sigh she rolled to her side and closed her eyes in order to sleep a bit.

The next morning came earlier for her, as she received an unexpected visit from the forest, it was the sound of squirrels that woke her up. The little ones decided that the tree branch where she was sleeping was a perfect place for a home and ended up resting above her, this made the girl smile before having an idea, maybe if she could marvel the kid, Trunks would listen to her words, and doing that in the Gravity Chamber would be a delightful idea as she could train with Vegeta a bit while doing that. If people wondered how a couple of sleeping squirrels could give such idea it was simple, they weren't scared of being atop of a wolf.

After leaving the squirrels to Bora, Ryuha decided to go towards the Capsule Corporation, but being practically 6 am everything was quite quiet, as she was pretty much early, but for her surprise the Laboratory's lights were on, which meant that Bulma was there. It was right to pay a visit and tell her the plan to get Trunks out of the Gravity Chamber, which the mother agreed completely, then as an extra favor, the wolf-girl asked if she could use it now, which Bulma accepted.

"By the way, you should wear according clothes for this place. These pretty ones will rip instantly if you go there." Bulma said as she gave her a Saiyan armor, which meant that the wolf-girl had to bind her chest area with tape, to not be hurt by the gravity increase. As soon as she was prepared, the wolf girl entered in the chamber and started the gravity program, but as she didn't feel anything she continued raising it, and more, and more… until it reached it limit.

"Uhmmm Bulma told me that the Chamber would turn red once the program started… but I can't feel anything." She said to herself and sighed, probably she had broken another thing, but then the weapons installed in the machine started to shot at her, forcing the wolfgirl to dodge them, barely scratching her tail as the balance of her body was off. "Uh? Are?" She said as she landed, her legs barely responding to her as the weapons pointed her again. "Ah, now I see." She added with a smile as she used her hands to roll and dodge the lasers again.

The reason of why she felt off was due the increased gravity, but she quickly adapted to it and began to move more freely, but a bit sloppy though as her body wasn't at all accustomed to the new environment surrounding her, yet that didn't prove to be difficult enough for the girl as she continued dodging the lasers. "So about a ten, it's interesting indeed and useful way for morning routine." She said as the lasers stopped meaning that a training session was finished and she was refreshed that was when Vegeta decided to open the door of the gravity chamber to begin his training. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw the wolf-girl standing there, taking a drink of Vegeta is favorite flavor.

"Ah, well Bulma asked me to train you a bit. She said something about you wanting to surpass a certain kakarot." Ryuha answered honestly, yet hiding the part of taking Trunks out of the Gravity Chamber, such name made Vegeta say his usual "Nonsense" and move towards the button to start the machine. "I don't need the help of a mutt like you to become stronger than Kakarotto." He answered. "Don't press that button!" Ryuha said but too late as the Chamber became red and Vegeta… ended on the floor due the increased Gravity force. "Ah, I should have changed everything before you arrived." She said as she tried to stop the machine, making the prince of Saiyans angry as he could barely stand. "Mutt, what gravity you used?" He asked angrily on the floor as Ryuha lowered the gravity force back to normal.

"All I know is that it has 9 ceros after a one, I can't read this language at all, tee hee." She answered as Vegeta send her out of the Gravity Chamber, after being ashamed for the difference of performance. He still needed a way to go before reaching such high numbers in gravity force. "Awww, now I can't impress Trunks to ask him out of the gravity chamber." She said once she was out the chamber and then sighed, for her surprise Trunks was about to enter, having his training clothes with him already on. "Oh, hello." She said with a gentle smile while cursing inside her head.

Upon seeing her the boy literally escaped, as he was actually scared and he wanted to become stronger in order to protect his friends from a certain wolf, as he had seen the girl defeat Goku, Hit, and it seemed that even his father with ease already… yet the main character of this story… doesn't understand at all why the boy is scared of her, doesn't it seems that way? "This is going to be difficult." She sighed again.

After the unfortunate encounter outside the Gravity Chamber, the girl decided to visit Bulma and tell her that his husband despised the girl, as well as the thing of Trunks escaping right after seeing her outside the Gravity Chamber, the scientist after hearing her decided to let her go for today and Ryuha returned to work, leaving the girl to think what could be happening to her son, he as fearless to almost anything… except Beerus…

The day passed quickly and the wolfgirl returned to her "home" leaving the Brief family alone, Bulma was having dinner with Trunks as the little saiyan was pretty much tired due all the training he did, yet his father on the other hand continued in the gravity chamber, still ashamed for the difference in power level he saw this very morning. "That Vegeta, if he doesn't rest he will end like Goku." Bulma said before sighing and then she looked at Trunks which expression became more stern, it seemed that the whole training thing had a meaning itself. "Trunks, I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly."

At her words Trunks flinched, he knew that her mother had discovered him, and he knew that she wouldn't let it go with a simple, it's because I want to be stronger. "W-well, actually… Miss Ryuha…" He began to which Bulma complained. "What is wrong with her?" She asked, making Trunks hesitate again. "W-well, she defeated Goku-san, she also defeated that Hit guy from universe 6, Beerus is also concerned about her… and she is a wolf." He said while playing with his fingers.

"And what is so bad about her being a wolf? Weren't you and Goten-kun happy playing with her tail the first day?" She asked trying to discover what was so wrong about her. "She's strong… stronger than Goku… and wolf in stories try to eat the protagonists… she will eat us." He said to which Bulma finally understood… he had a nightmare upon re-reading the fairy tales she had bought him a couple of years ago. Bulma understood the problem now, but she already had the solution for it, if a story made a boy have nightmare, another story will have the different effect.

"You are right, wolfs are scary Trunks, but female ones are actually different than the ones from the stories, they are male bad wolfs." She started before standing up and going to look for another book which was titled Mythology. "Here you have the proof." She said after finding the chapter of Luperca, the mother-wolf who raised Romulo and Remo, two humans. "Also, between us, Yamcha used to say that he was raised by a wolf too." She whispered to his ear.

"Is this true, Mom?" He asked as he read the story in the book. "Why would writers make such a book full of non-sense? Also, if she wanted to eat us, why would she take so much time waiting to do that?" She said as she caressed her son's head. "Now I will give you another book and I want you to use it tomorrow with her, okay? I am sure you will see her in a different light." She said as she went to look for another book with her son recovered from the trauma already.

During the next day when Ryuha arrived to Capsule Corporation Trunks was waiting for her already, Bulma was behind her and as the girls made eye contact the mother gently gave the wolf-girl a wink, in order for her to understand what was going on, after all below his arm, Trunks was holding a training book for dogs, which clearly meant something, the kid was going to train her into an obedient pet and since it was to win his favor Ryuha couldn't complain, didn't she? "Ryuha, Hand." The boy stated showing his right hand making Ryuha kneel and raise her hand, placing it on top of the boy's.

Surprised the boy looked at the girl in plain shock and then he opened his book and read another page. "Now bark." He ordered and the girl moved backwards a little before emiting a powerful bark which made the little saiyan cover his ears, her actions made the Saiyan feel a bit excited and then he continued asking for different orders and as they were small ones she simply obeyed them, she actually was pretty fond of kids and thus winning Trunks good side was enough reward for such embarrassment, which felt like double when Goten arrived and started to ask for things too.

After an hour or so of being "trained" Ryuha decided to continue her part-time work in repairing the damage Goku had made to Bulma's house, but as she was passing alongside the Gravity Chamber, her ears picked a conversation that came from inside the room, it was Vegeta and Trunks who seemed to be arguing about somebody, a certain wolf with flue hair and red eyes to be more precise.

"You should ask her for a little training, Dad, she is pretty much friendly, unlike other wolves I have read about." Trunks said innocently, just to make Vegeta angry reply at him. "That is foolish, a woman, and even more a mutt, can't compare to the might of the most prideful race of warriors. Were you brainwashed like Kakaroto by her already?" He asked angry as he was working himself out. "She is a good person. She even obeyed my orders a few minutes ago."

Hearing the boy say those words made Vegeta finally snap out of it as he couldn't understand how a powerful being was being nice with an unknown child, it made his blood boil quite a bit whenever the wolfgirl was mentioned and out of frustration he punched the ground. "Get out of here Trunks!" He yelled to his son which made the kid begin to cry, because he was just talking about a friend. "I won't accept that person nev—." He was saying as Ryuha opened the door and walked towards him. "Can you explain me why you are so frustrated, I mean look here, I am pretty much OLDER than you, therefore being STRONGER and WISER is normal, Mister Ego." She called Vegeta and that made the Prince of Saiyan angry, but his thirst to vent out his anger was suddenly cut down as Ryuha pressed his shoulder, and whispered to his ear.

"Look here, I do, I REALLY do despise when a parent is mean with their son or daughter without any reason, honestly I would love to beat you to a pulp, if that is what you need to "recognize" me, not that it matters me at all, but you better talk with your son or else I will make your life, preeeetty much miserable." She mentioned on his ear gently but carrying such force on her voice that the saiyan cooled down and looked at his son, then he walked towards him and conforted the kid who was starting to tear up.

"Mister Ego-san, may I suggest you a thing?" Ryuha asked still carrying that same chilling anger in her voice. "Why don't we make a bet, you can choice the task, and the one that does it better wins." She suggested which made the prince of Saiyans stand up and think about it before answering with a yes. "I will accept any challenge—." Ryuha was saying as Vegeta pointed the gravity machine. "A gravity match, the one that resist the most will be the winner.

At hearing his words Ryuha felt a little dumbfounded, the reason was simple, Vegeta already knew the result of such a match, as the last day she literally destroyed the prince of saiyans without any effort, since he started the machine with the augmented gravity she had chosen for the last session of training. "Are you s—." She was going to ask but Vegeta stopped her by saying "Are you scared?"

Sighing, the wolf girl decided to let Trunks be the one to operate the machine and the contestants stood at the middle of the gravity chamber, waiting for the half-saiyan to start the machine, but it was already set on Vegeta's limit… Ryuha didn't understand the point of the saiyan crazy bet. Did he really think that Ryuha was at her limit that time too?

As soon as the room turned red the girl and the saiyan felt the pressure of gravity on their bodies, especially Ryuha on a pretty much sensible area though… her chest wasn't protected this time. The pressure made her gasp cutely as she didn't expect it at all, after all gravity normally does a number in sensitive spots and her chest, even if she wasn't even sweating by the gravity added, was her weakest place at this time. "So, this was a dirty trick?" She thought to herself and decided to do a little trick on her own.

Due the darkness of the place and Vegeta's constant effort to maintain on his feet he didn't bother to see what was happening in there, Trunks on his side moved to a safe place in order to don't get between the contestants as the gravity would increase by double every 3 minutes, so they didn't see a thing, nor they noticed what Ryuha did to don't have a "weakness", but that wasn't Vegeta's idea at all, he couldn't care less of a woman's parts and he revealed his motive right now. "Now let's fight." He said before launching himself towards the wolf-girl.

The prince of Saiyan wouldn't resort to cheap tricks or dirty ones, he merely wanted to train seriously, under gravity, against a foe that could make it for a challenge, but as Ryuha misunderstood his intentions he wasn't prepared at all for what happened next, as he extended his hand forming a punch to hit his opponent he felt something small, just a bit bigger than Trunks's hand stop him, then he felt a powerful kick delivered on his side, sending him against the wall. It was dark, there was no Ki to find, and wolfs have the advantages on dark sites, of course he would opt for a handicap, that is what made things interesting in the end, so he still haven't noticed that the one facing him, wasn't "Ryuha" as the present, but it was Ryuha as she was.

"Is that everything you have, or did I kick you too hard already?"

The new voice was more feminine, child-like but not too high-pitched, it was for royal-like and formal than the voice Vegeta remembered, what had happened? Why Ryuha wasn't talking to him? "Who are you?" He asked in anger but all he received was a suggestion. "Lift your guard." Unconsciosly, due the proximity of the voice Vegeta lifted his arms and covered his chest, successfully deflecting a punch that collided right in the middle of his arms. "Left leg." The voice came and then the impact which again Vegeta obeyed and cover successfully. "Right."

Now Vegeta wait for the voice to say the place as he knew the direction of the attack, but it never came, instead all he could feel was a sharp pain on the right side of his waist before being kicked all the way towards the opposite side of the chamber. "What's wrong, you can't call this training if I keep telling you where I will attack can you?" The childish voice that made his blood boil came again. The owner of said voice was kneeling in front of Vegeta, its petite hands gently petting the prince of saiyan's head.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled and the lights switched on revealing a 15 years old girl, her long blue hair as well as her ears and tail were clear indications of who was the person that was kneeling by in front of him, even before there was a puff with an smokescreen and Ryuha appeared again, kneeling on the place where the girl was before. "What is so wrong? First time seeing a person capable of adopt a child form?" She asked as she tilted her head, dumbfounding Vegeta to the max as he couldn't understand what had happened.

"You can even rejuvenate yourself?" He asked a bit confused still to which Ryuha simply nodded before adding. "I can do that, after all cells are charged with energy and the more energy ones applies to them makes them rejuvenate, but what I did now was simply separate my energy, pouring the most energy into a real body and creating a clone that looked like my younger self. Well explaining it can be complicated though." Ryuha said to which Vegeta nodded as he didn't understand what she said at all. "Are you going to admit defeat or shall we continue?" She asked before getting on a stance and again adopting the child-like form. "Hmph, even if you look like child I won't go easy on you." He said before launching himself to attack Ryuha again, to which the wolf-girl responded by attacking too.

The training session lasted a rough amount of 10 minutes as due the increased gravity Vegeta's body was quite exhausted and Ryuha had to carry him out of the Gravity Chamber in order to let the prince rest properly, it seemed along the way that he had accepted her, at least for now, or maybe it was because he had seen his son too upset for his actions that he decided to let it slide for now, yet he actually enjoyed training with a person that surpassed him totally, as he had a couple of bruises but the wolf-girl didn't.

"Trunks take care of your father okay? He will need to catch his breath a bit." She would say and pet the little boy's head before leaving, after all she needed to finish the reconstruction of the building and if things continue going correctly, she would be able to finish today, but she didn't notice that the boy was blushing a bit, after all the half-saiyan must admit that her child-form was quite, adorable, and princess-like as it had a way shorter tail bent upwards and shorter ears, making her look like a puppy instead of a wolf.

As the day progressed Ryuha decided to have lunch with Bulma, who invited her due her hard work and how she was able to resolve things with Vegeta and Trunks, on the other hand, the wolf-girl wanted to thank the scientist, as she was the one that helped with the little saiyan. The dishes consisted in portions of meat and vegetables, Bulma preferring the later as she didn't want to gain weight, decided to let Ryuha eat most of the meat.

"You must be starving, after all I heard you trained with Vegeta in the gravity chamber, I am sorry he is giving you troubles." Bulma said as she tried to open a conversation with the girl. Ryuha simply smiled at her and answered. "There is nothing as trouble, Bulma-san, after all it was firstly my fault that your home was destroyed, also I did anticipate that there would be people not accepting me in one go, I know what I am and who I am very well." She responded making Bulma think for a while, then the scientist asked. "And, then, what are you, exactly?" She asked, it didn't seem like she was concerned by problems, but more because what she was instead.

"I am a wolf that murdered two gods of destruction and was imprisoned due that." She stated with a smile and Bulma felt a little surprised, after all she knew about the details thanks to Whys, but hearing such a thing by the person that did it was completely different, "That means, you would destroy this world too?" She asked tilting her head to which Ryuha negated with hers. "Why would I destroy something, when I actually love this place so much? You can hear birds in the morning, you can talk with lot of people and you can even eat such delicious food. Also in my opinion peaceful days are way better." She would add and give a bite to her meat starting to eat the whole thing in mere seconds, as Bulma smiled to her after clearing any little doubt she could have about her.

Lunch time passed and the wolf-girl returned to her workplace, meanwhile Bulma decided to cheek on Vegeta, who was still training in the Gravity chamber, giving as little rest to his body as he could, since after the little sparring session against Ryuha he understood that she was really stronger, but for some reason, he wasn't mad at that, somehow he understood why she was that strong, and instead of anger, he felt joy, as he could set a goal even further than Kakarot or Beerus.

"Vegeta, I have brought something for you to eat, if you don't take care of your body properly you won't be reaching Goku or Ryuha at all." She said and the prince answered by opening the door of the chamber and almost falling over her, the reason was simple, as they… forgotten to decrease the program and the prince of saiyans had a very rough time dealing with the increased gravity in the end.

The day continued with normality and as soon as the reparations were finished Ryuha decided to return to her village, she was a bit tired as she woke up early, and needed to take a nap if possible, but first things first, she needed to go to her place and thus decided to say good bye to Bulma and the rest and leave, reaching her home in a minute and greeting Bora and the villagers as she landed on the ground.

She was pretty fond of the place. She had to thank Beerus appropriately later as she could totally be like herself in this planet and with that thought in mind she climbed her usual tree and fall sleep, just to wake up the next morning, with a quite interesting surprise.

During the next morning what awakened the wolf-girl wasn't the sun, the day was too cloudly for it to harass Ryuha's eyes, but her ears did hear a sound, mostly a voice that she recognized instantly, as it ordered her to wake up technically. "Ryuha wake up." The voice said and the girl opened her eyes, looking to a smiling Trunks and Goten who were flying at her side. The girl gently smiled before sitting better on the branch and talking to the little saiyans. "Good morning, you two are up pretty early today." She said as the boys sat by her side.

"We asked our mothers in order to visit you today, Miss Ryuha." Goten said as he smiled. "Trunks told me that you could do quite a few tricks and I wanted to see them." He added as the wolf-girl was thinking. _"So that was the reason of such visit eh."_ Then she stood up and jumped off the branch landing on the floor waiting for the duo to come down as well. "Sadly I have plenty of work to do today, uhmm" She started as she looked at their faces which quickly became disappointed. "But I can do something about that, if you promise me to be good boys once you grow up." She said and the boys nodded

Then the girl moved behind a tree and as she appeared, she was in her child form, while her adult form appeared by her side. "I will play with you two as I also do my jobs here." She stated and the boys ran towards her, then she waved her adult form to leave and the group entered the forest. "Well what should we play?" She asked to the saiyans.

"How about a play of tag, that way we will be able to play without limits." Goten asked and Ryuha had an idea regarding that, as she looked Trunks get a bit depressed as he probably wanted to see more tricks from her side. "Uhmm, then how about this." She said and grabbed a stick. "We will play tag, but you two need to take this from me, if you succeed I will perform any trick you want me to perform. How about that?" She asked and the boys agreed.

As they reached a waterfall the rules were already set, there were simple but if you analyzed them it seemed more a training method than an actual game, as no flying was allowed, no instant transmission and of course no Ki-blasts too. Then Ryuha jumped from the top of the waterfall and kicked a rock that broke the flow of the water by half in order to land on the ground pretty much far from the guys. "Start" She shouted and started to run, the kids did the same and started to pursuit her, yet the wolf-girl decided to enter in the forest and climb the trees in order to escape from them.

At every time she was giggling after all she enjoyed to play with children that much, specially when the ones playing with her where enjoying it too, as Trunks and Goten quickly imitated her and entered in the forest jumping on the trees to try to reach her, but the girl moved from branch to branch in order to don't let them grab the stick on her hand, they were lacking something if they wanted to do that, until Trunks noticed Ryuha looking at the book on the bag he was carrying and gave her an order. "Ryuha sit!" he yelled as Goten launched himself to catch the stick and the wolf-girl let them catch the stick by obeying the order. "Awww, it's not fair to use the tricks you taught me yesterday." She stated and then sighed.

"Okay what is the first order?" She asked placing her hands on her hips as her tail wagged from side to side, making the boys think for a while before whispering the order on her ear. "Uhmm such a simple thing?" She said and instantly rolled on herself while covering in flames and turning into a meter long blue wolf, making Trunks and Goten be impressed, as they actually thought that she couldn't do that. "I am a blue wolf. Naturally I have an animal form." She said as she could even speak human language in that form.

"Woah, lets continue I want to see more." Goten said and gave the stick to the wolf, who grabbed it with her teeth, then she started to run again leaving the boys behind in a few seconds before they started to pursuit her again.

The group continued playing until midday came and the clouds raged emiting lightings which collided with the trees, sometime igniting one of them, but the fire was quickly put down by the rain. This made the Saiyans and the wolf-girl cover under a big tree, as they were going to be in trouble if their mothers found out that the boys were totally soaked in water. "Uhmm it's really troublesome, we should head to the village at least." She said and returned to her human form. "Stay by my side kids" She added and grabbed them by their waist before covering the group with a blue warm flame, then she started to run at full speed, which made the kid notice how much the girl was playing with them, as she literally made a hole as she crashed the waterfall in order to not waste time climbing.

By the time they arrived, meaning, a few seconds later, her adult-self was waiting them with a couple of mantles and after the group entered in one of the house her little-self started to wipe the kids hair dry. Gently, the rain became a downpour and the kids decided to sit on the halls looking at the rain. It was a good day for playing and now they needed to stay inside, Trunks felt a bit down about that, but he didn't let depression take over and decided to open the book he had about dog training, this made Bora look at them as the village Chief was the one helping with letting the kids take cover on his house.

"Do you have a pet you want to train young man?" He asked sitting by Trunks's side, this made the saiyan look at him and answer with all sincerity that he wanted to tame a wolf, clearly referring to Ryuha by saying that. This made Bora laugh a bit and then he spoke again. "Wolves are free creatures, they won't be tamed by the words of a book young man. What that tames a creature like that is one's heart, if your heart is pure, the wolves will listen to what you tell them, Ryuha is the perfect example of that, she is surely hearing your voice because she liked your attitude and personality, books aren't that powerful, but one's heart surely is." He said while looking at the boy leave the book by his side.

Due hearing his words Trunks began to think about it and decided to stand up and walk towards Ryuha who was cleaning Goten's head, then he grabbed her hand. "I am sorry, for treating you like a dog. Ryuha." He said out of nowhere, making the girl blink a couple of times before realizing what he meant and replying. "There is no need to feel sorry about that Trunks. You didn't mistreat me at all." She answered and smiled the young boy as she continued drying Goten's head. The half saiyan simply then sat on the floor beside the wolf-girl and looked at her intently, as if still asking for pardon. "Hai hai, I forgive you." She said and the saiyan smiled standing up suddenly and hugging her.

"Then since we can't play here, how about we go somewhere else?" She asked to the boys and in response they looked at her. "But with this rain we won't be able to go out, we will get sick and our mothers are quite severe about that." Trunks said but Ryuha smiled at them. "Simple, we will move outside this planet." She said nonchalantly and this made the boys quickly agree, then the wolf-girl fused with her little-form and grabbed both boys with her arms, I will be going fast, therefore be totally sure of grabbing." She adviced and as soon as the boys grabbed on her arms a ball of blue fire engulfed them before going outside and up towards the sky.

Meanwhile in a brown colored planet a spaceship arrived with a group of mercenaries landing on the ground, their leader was an alien by the name of Grill, who immediately started to search for something in the planet, called Potof… the place where Ryuha and the kids will arrive.

 **And here ends chapter 4 of Dragon Ball Bringers. As a side note I want to thank everyone that is supporting this fanfic, your fav and follows are very much preciated, I am still desiring to read your comments and doubts about the series too.**

 **Have a good day and I hope you all to continue supporting this story n_n.**

Chapter 5 Advance.

Goku: Aw man I have to take a rest, its not cool at all.

Ryuha: That is what happens when you go against your doctor's instructions, now don't complain!

Vegeta: Heh, and I thought that idiots didn't get sick.

Goku: Wouldn't that prove that I am less idiot than you Vegeta? After all forgetting to change the gravity chamber level twice surely requires stupidity. *Epic Turn down for what from Goku (?)*

Vegeta: How you!

Ryuha: Boys calm down, we should be presenting next chapter –Yells at them—

Goku: Right, Dragon Ball Bringers. Chapter 5: The secret of planet Potof. Be sure to read it.


	5. The secret of planet Potof

**Author notes:**

 **Hello everyone, readers, viewers, followers and guest, I do hope this fanfic's entertaining to you all, as well as I love to write it every week, I do appreciate your effort in trying to understand my poor English too.**

 **Regarding the title of the chapter, I made it short because I left a few "surprises" there, for example ****** appears. Trunks and Goten reach ***** and a few more things.**

 **Like always leave your comment please, it really helps me to improve and become a better writer, and again thanks for your support I appreciate it greatly.**

 **See you all later.**

Chapter 5: The secret of planet Potof.

In the vast darkness of the space, a shooting star traveled with amazing speed, tracing a perfect line across the vast emptiness, but it wasn't an asteroid or a spaceship what traveled at such speed, it was Ryuha, who carried Trunks and Goten on her arm, the children didn't feel any cold even if the temperature was below zero around them, as the Ki that the wolf-girl emitted was purely warm and so comfortable that they fell asleep, making the girl slow her speed as she didn't want to wake them up.

"Nowadays kids are really interesting, Yrna would probably pee herself if I carried her at high speeds." She said to herself as she looked at the boys sleeping faces. She slowed down as much as she could in order to maintain a warm temperature around them for the kids and not shake them up as she dodged gravitational forces, it was indeed troublesome as she could already arrive to the planet but at their actual speed she would take another 10 minutes to do so.

Meanwhile in said planet, a group of bandits were patrolling the landscape, their goal unknown for most, except for their leader, an humanoid being called Grill, Jaco an galaxy guardian, could describe such person as worst of the scum, so if such a person was visiting planet Potof, things weren't going to be easy if both groups meet.

As the wolf-girl entered in the planet atmosphere she lowered her speed even more, as a rough entry into the planet biosphere would totally produce a few burns on the saiyans on her arms, after all she wanted them to be safe, then she gave a quick glance to the place a bit confused as she hear Trunks sleep-talk to Goten. "Ryuha must not know that we didn't ask for permission at all." He said making the girl tilt her head as she lowered the kids.

"We have arrived guys." She mentioned as Goten and Trunks started to open their eyes. Surrounding them there was a lot of rocks and sand, it seemed as if they were in plain desert, but the kids had little time to cheek the place as when Trunks looked towards Ryuha he immediately froze. Her tail was wagging left and right, her hands on her hips and she was caring the most beautiful smile you could expect from her… but her eyes had such a menacing aura that he immediately noticed that they were discovered somehow.

"Now can you explain me, how you two didn't ask your mothers for permission?" She asked holding back a furious tone, but it wasn't at all a comfortable one the guys were hearing. "W-Well, Trunks said that if we asked our mothers, we would probably arrive late, and we wanted Miss Ryuha to be free to play with us." Goten replied while looking at the floor, clearly sad, his words made Ryuha sight and think for a couple of minutes, a normal person would probably go back with the children and even punish them in some way or another, but it wasn't a serious thing, she could always go and talk with their mothers.

As she was thinking Goten and Trunks surprisingly stood in front of her, making the wolf-girl decide to let them go off the hook, for now, she had to admit that if she had a weakness that would be kids. "I will go back to talk with your mothers, after all they must be worrying about you two." She said to which the kids paled as they knew perfectly well how fearsome their mothers could be when they were angry, but Ryuha did know that they were difficult to deal with and she could perfectly understand their worry and rage as something justified. "Don't put those faces I will lessen the punishment for you two… probably." She added and then she decided to separate into adult and child form again, that way there would be somebody near the kids.

"Good bye, my adult-self." The child looking Ryuha said to her adult form as she practically disappeared into the sky, then she looked at the boys and give another sigh, she was quite good and kind with people in general but now she wanted to be a bit mean, after all they still needed some punishment, didn't they? "Now what should I do with you two?" She said smiling mischievously making the boys chill and then start to run. "We need to escape Trunks!" "Don't let her catch us Goten!" They said and wandered off running at full speed making Ryuha feel surprised but then, her mischievous smirk became more prominent.

Naturally wolves are known as masters of persecution and Ryuha being one was way better when chasing pray than running away. "HEY YOU TWO DON'T RUN LIKE COWARDS!" She yelled to Goten and Trunks who ran at their top speed forgetting completely that they could fly. Well how you won't forget when a girl is chasing you with an aura so intimidating that the boys thought she was their mothers when they were angry.

"HOW COME TRUNKS IS IN ANOTHER PLANET!" Bulma yelled to Ryuha's adult form as the later arrived to her place and told Trunks's mother about the kids actions, the mother became furious at once but Ryuha seemed calm, yet internally she was thinking. "Scary, scary, scary, scary."

The chase took an hour for the boys to run out of stamina and stop for a brief time to catch their breath, such precious seconds were enough for Ryuha to catch Goten first and forcing him into carry the wolf-girl on his back. "Humu, this is way better." She said as Goten carried her making Trunks tilt his head as it didn't look as a severe punishment at all, then he reacted and discovered that the girl had toyed with them the whole time.

As they stopped running the group heard the sound of guns, well the ones that actually interpreted the sound where Goten and Trunks as Ryuha had never heard one. The gun-shot revealed the group of bandits owned by Gryll, who were surrounding who seemed to be a very old alien, he was in a fighting stance that the boys thought were from some kind of book and by his side there was a pink colored guy dressed as a mailman, but he was trembling in fear.

The kids lead the initiative and immediately kicked the guys nearest to them, meanwhile Ryuha dashed towards the centre and grabbed both the mailman, Monaka and the warrior, yet due the raw speed something from the warrior's neck fell to the floor. Next thing to do was take on the opposite guy as he would get in the way and that made Ryuha to step on his face and push hard using him to gain a sudden burst and evade the laser gun-shot that followed their intrusion, seeing the villains attack the wolf-girl, the saiyans took on two more and punched them hard enough to send their bodies a couple of meters out.

The little rescue was a succeed, but they needed to take care of the rest of the bandits and as soon as Ryuha landed with the hostages near a cave she turned around and dashed to one of the soldiers, in order to hit his back as he aimed the kids with his weapon. Noticing this, the boys shot ki-blast to the bandit's weapons in order to destroy them, surprising their leader who was totally dumbfounded.

"You better surrender and leave. There is no way for you to win." Ryuha advised to Gryll as she kicked one of his comrades on the side making him collide with a rock. Seeing his troops being reduced quickly the bandit's captain ordered the retreat as they could return when the intruders weren't present, yet as they were leaving one of his scouts whispered something on his ear.

As the girl sighed, the boys joined with her, just to be hugged by the gold colored alien, who began to water a little from his eyes. "You three are really strong, aren't ya?" He mentioned before looking at Ryuha's tail, grabbing it and pulling the tail with a bit of strength making the loli wolf-girl puff her cheeks and tail whip his cheek. "Y-You are the blue wolf, Ryuha-sama!" He yelled making the little wolf-girl make a tsk sound with her tongue. "I really hate the –sama ending though." She answered making the old alien cough in surprise.

"You look a lot younger than the descriptions in the old mythology books from Potof, but those vivid red eyes, that long and silky toned tail, the aura that comes from your body, it's without a doubt proof enough." He continued making Ryuha sigh and wave her hand. "Hai hai, I am an old hag that looks like a young girl, we already understood that." She interrupted as Goten and Trunks checked on the mailman who apparently collapsed due the fear. "Why you were attacked by those guys?" Trunks asked as they lay Monaka on a rock letting him rest.

"To be honest, I am the last survivor of planet Potaf. My name is Potag." He announced as the boys gathered, making Ryuha realize something. "Ah, now I understand why this planet looked so different." She said as she looked around her. "I remember that there was a gentle civilization… last time I checked around two hundred thousands years ago." She added laughing a little making Goten and Trunks tilt their heads and ask. "Just… how old are you?"

As Ryuha laughed, her adult form was in another problem, as she traveled to Goku's house in order to ask Chichi to let Goten visit another planet, well the kid was already in another planet, and upon saying the first words to the half saiyan's mother she was already feeling a menacing aura coming from her. "HOW COME YOU LET GOTEN GO TO ANOTHER PLANET!? AND YOU LEFT THEM THERE!" the black haired girl yelled to the wolf-girl who repeated in her mind again. "Scary, scary, scary." She thought as she gave a weak smile to her.

Back to planet Potof, the old alien Potag decided to invite the whole company to his house, which was located inside a cavern, there the boys started to look at the whole place as Ryuha sat on a couch, she actually was concerned about what happened to the warm filled planet she had visited in the past. From him, she discovered that around a hundred years ago, there was a war for the possession of this planet, and due being too weak to defend themselves, they needed the power of knowledge. The civilians of planet Potof deviced a weapon that vanished the invaders, but due that they lose control of it, forcing the Potof to seal the weapon away. "And now since a hundred years passed, I am the last habitant of this planet, and the only one capable of protecting the sacred se-". He was saying as he tried to reach something on his chest but then he noticed that there was nothing in there.

As he noticed this, the old alien started to panic and then looked all around the place. Ryuha followed him with her eyes and then she heard a sharp sound outside, as if some chains were being removed, a sound she recognized too well. Outside the house, Gryll's group found the key to remove the seal and opened the place where the Super Water was rested, but as Ryuha was the first one to notice their intentions she quickly reached them clawing Gryll's hand as he held the container and opened it, dripping the water on the floor.

"Ryuha-sama get away from there!" The old man yelled making the wolf-girl jump high as the water spread and adhered to Gryll and his comrades. The aliens started to scream as the water spread around their bodies until they were completely consumed by it, Ryuha tried to send a Ki-blast but was stopped by the old man as doing that would probably make the water hunt her.

In horror, the kids saw how the water spilled the soldiers, yet few seconds later clones of them started to appear, as the original bodies began to disappear yelling in despair and making Ryuha take both kids with her arms as well as Potaf and Monaka with her tail and begin to run out of there, she didn't know if the kids had dealt with death in the past, but she was sure that such pure boys would remember such screams if they heard them.

When they were pretty much far from that place Ryuha let the kids fly on their own as she carried Potag and Monaka on her shoulders, despite having the body of a 15 years old girl, she had plenty of strength due her divine heritage. "Everything is doomed, now that the super water being is free, it will consume everything in this world." Potag said while crying, as he felt responsible of such thing. "What do you mean by that?" Ryuha asked as she continued flying starting to move to around as a group of ki-blast detonated near them, coming from the group of purple beings that resembled Gryll and his squad.

"Puahahah, this feels incredible! Soon everyone will be absorbed too." The purple Gryll yelled as him and his troop continued destroying the cave with ki-blast making Ryuha face a difficult decision. "Trunks, Goten, take them out of here. I will stop them for a while." She said and threw Monaka and Potag so the kids could carry them and separated from them, diving deep into the group of purple being to make them follow her back inside the cave. "You mustn't Ryuha-sama, if you are trapped by the Super water beings, they will suck your all your energy!" He yelled but Ryuha couldn't hear them as she evaded the Ki-blast as nimbly as she could with the cornered space inside the cave, as she also wanted to give the saiyans enough time to escape.

"Trunks, what do we do?" Goten asked as he carried Monaka, but Trunks was already moving towards the exit, he then called Goten to do the same. "Ryuha probably wants to do a cave in, and even if we won't probably suffer, but Monaka-san and Potag-san are a different thing." He adviced and Goten nodded following his friend towards the exit, it was the right thing to do, or so their thought as Ryuha was simply thinking in getting the kids out of that mess, more than the plan Trunks announced.

As soon as the kids left the cave Ryuha smiled and repelled the Ki-blast with her own, it was clear that she was way stronger than the enemies as the blasts were properly destroyed and her own continued their travel towards the enemies, blasting them away, but she too realized that attacking was going to bring the cave down as after blasting four of the pursuers the mountain was totally crumbling, as her Ki-blast were by a lot more powerful.

"Let see who has more resistance." She said and with a last one she impacted Gryll right on his chest missing the yellow fragment in him by little. As the blast connected with mountain Ryuha began to surround herself in her ki-aura, which was similar to Goku and Vegeta's super saiyanjin blue aura, but being purple in the middle and only reaching light blue.

Meanwhile the boys looked as the place where Potag's house collapsed, the huge structure soon becoming rubble and dust as they tried to figure out what happened, to their horror, as soon as the dust cleared, they saw how the little wolf-girl was coated in the purple slime and the way said slime consumed her before spilling the girl against a rock. What happened next was the same as with Gryll's group, but it was way different too, as a purple slime Ryuha appeared, wearing a smirk that was both fearsome and confident.

Sensing that something had happened to her younger self, Ryuha stopped Chichi who continued with her complains about how irresponsible the wolf-girl was, as she couldn't understand the whole concept of, "I separated myself in two bodies and left a younger version of me with the kids and came here to talk with you and Bulma-san". She focused to reach her younger version's mind and she could see the super water being adopting her form, due that she excused with Chichi saying that she would bring the kids back in an instant, then she moved to Bulma's house in order to ask Vegeta to come with her, as she could need somebody else to help her with the task.

Returning to the Potof's planet Goten and Trunks started to fight with Ryuha's copy, but the battle was pretty much one sided as Ryuha in her child form could surpass Vegeta in the Gravity Chamber. Potag and Monaka were frozen on the spot as they saw how easily the kids were deal with, as they couldn't connect any attack against her at all, as she nimbly dodged the attacks and backed at them, making the boys notice how much the child Ryuha toyed with them while playing in the forest. "Trunks, it doesn't seem that we can win."

"Let's fuse Goten!" He stated and soon the started to make the pose for the fusion, the purple being letting them do that as she wanted to see how strong their fusion was. "Tada, Gotenks-sama is here!" The fused saiyan stated as he appeared, placing his hands on his waist, "Villain I will deal with you in an instant." He added as he pointed his finger to the purple Ryuha. This made the wolf-slime laugh while covering her mouth. "Then come at me, with all your might, Hero-san." She stated before making and evil grin.

Seeing her mock the fusion, Gotenks elevated his ki in order to transform in Super-saiyajin 2, then he dashed towards her, stopping right in front of the purple wolf-girl. "Super Gotenks megaton punch!" The kid yelled before punching Ryuha clone's head, making a huge shockwave that even moved the rocks at their sides, yet the wolf-girl remained still, unimpressed by the strength the fusion showed. "Then how about this. Super Gotenks Dynamic Kick!" He yelled again while doing and inverted somersault, aiming again for her head, but again the clone only limited to let the attack collide against its body. "Are you made of metal or something? How come you aren't moving at all?" He asked dumbfounded as he saw his attacks being ineffective against her. "The reason is simple. I can take you seriously with your power level, hero-kun." She said before slapping his face and sending the kid flying.

As Gotenks saw he was going to collide with a rock he felt something soft embrace his back and instead of him feeling pain, he heard a yelp as somebody else protected him. The one responsible for Gotenks not being hurt with the rock wall was the original Ryuha who used her last strengths to catch the boy, but as the attack, as simple as it was, carried a lot of strength she couldn't stop the collision, making the fused saiyan angry as he actually wanted to be the one to protect Ryuha, this time.

"Idiot, receiving such attack wouldn't hurt at all!" He yelled as the girl started to emit blue spores from her body. "You can call me an idiot and all that, but I promised your mothers to not let you get hurt." She said while showing a soft smile, he actually made Gotenks blush a little as she really seemed a princess from fairy tales, a brave one that could slap so hard that his fused self was send flying across the planet. Seeing the girl in such a fragile state, Potag and Monaka reached them, trying to get the girl to somewhere safe.

The fused Saiyan looked at the purple being floating in the air with all the patience of the world and raging with fury he dashed again, trying to seriously punch her face, but the creature nimbly dodged the attack by guarding with her tail and letting the saiyan skip her, then she gave a roundhouse kick towards her back, but Gotenks reacted and did the same, while guarding his side to protect himself of the attack.

Even with the powered-up kick, it did little effect on the slime being, as the creature grabbed his leg and throw him towards the rocks, making him collide with them this time, as Ryuha couldn't move from the place were she was now. "That hurts." The boys said as their fusion ended due the exhaustion. "Hmm, it seems here is where everything ends." The copy said as she raised her left hand and a light blue sphere of energy and it increased in size until it was twice the copy's height. "Good bye, heroes kun." She said and sent the energy ball towards the kids, making them feel terrified, but as the ball was about to reach them the original child Ryuha appeared in front of them. "I am sorry you two are in this problem, then, I do hope we play again sometime." She stated while showing her back to the kids.

"Oi, you aren't going to…" Trunks began and Ryuha smiled. "Sayo-nara." She said and dashed towards the sphere of light making it explode as the kids saw how the cheerful girl disappeared in particles of light. "Ryuha…disappeared?" Goten asked as he couldn't comprehend how that occurred, after all, wasn't she the strongest being in this universe? Then again, she received an attack from a being similar to her.

Rage boiled from the kids' bodies as they saw how a dear friend for them disappeared just because she wanted to protect them, just because they were weak. "Ahhhh!" They yelled in unison trying to raise their ki as much as possible. For saiyans rage is the fuel of their most primitive powers, and half saiyans are know for having huge hidden powers, which are activated by fury, it had happened in the past with Goten's brother and now it was the turn for the kids to develop their power, making the clone smile as she noticed their shattered limits.

If their fusion could reach super saiyan 2, it was noticeable to see how both kids achieved said form separately, their long hair reached just their knees and it seemed they had grow up a little. In a flash both kids were in front of her and their started to attack mercilessly with a flurry series of punches and kicks, forcing the wolf-girl to use both hands and tail to evade direct contact. It seemed that the power-up worked well but it was clear that it wasn't enough, the reason was simple, they were exhausted and the transformation was paying a full toll on their bodies, it was just a matter of time before their life were in danger and Copy Ryuha knew it well.

Soon their attacks became slower, making it possible for the girl to counterattack, the first one came when Trunks failed to kick her face, to which the slime copy countered by lowering her head and she answered by kicking the kid's stomach, next one Goten took the chance to punch her ribs, but as the attack lacked strength she could react in time and delivered a head-butt at his face. Both answers sent the kids in different directions, but the purple being didn't follow any of the kids, she simply stood in mid-air looking at them.

"Is that all the rage you two hold? Only being able to touch me once and even not doing much damage… that friend's sacrifice was totally in vain." She yelled at the boys who resumed attacking her but they were stopped by a fluffy tail they recognized immediately. "Oi, oi, you two, fancy seeing both with a new hair-look."

This mature voice followed by the gentle, yet necessary neck chop came from the original being named Ryuha, it seemed that she arrived the planet carrying Vegeta with her but as soon as she saw the kids going to fight her copy she rushed to stop them. The prince of saiyans came soon after that, he quickly eyed the situation and the state both kids were, showing little interest with the progress the kids had. "Be careful, that is the super water being, he can absorb people's energy, which is how it became so powerful." Potag yelled making the prince and the wolf-girl look at the being. "Vegeta, take the kids and-." Ryuha was saying as the prince of saiyans raised his hand. "I will be the one dealing with her, you better not disturb me."

As he said that phrase Ryuha eyed her copy first and then Vegeta, who instantly transformed in super saiyajin blue. "Give me a minute." She said and then tried to reach Kaio-sama, the person that was taking care, forcefully, of Goku. It was clear for Ryuha that at least both of them needed to fight her and with her help Son immediately teleported to planet Potof, using Vegeta's ki to reach them quickly.

"Kaio-sama told me that there was somebody really powerful here." Goku said as he arrived and looked at both Ryuhas, not understanding the situation at all. "Oh you are training Vegeta? That isn't fair!" He exclaimed as Ryuha grabbed his shoulder and gave out a sigh. "Let me briefly explain the situation, in the most stupid way possible, for you to understand." She said and after a couple of minutes, Goku understood that something bad happened and they needed to defeat that purple Ryuha, yep no matter what he couldn't understand that it was a copy of her.

Both adults got into their super saiyan blue mode, this made the girl hug herself and smile playfully. "Ahh, such power, it feels great." She said before releasing her ki, it was huge, and the color of her aura was dark purple, turning pink in the middle. Immediately the saiyans dashed towards her and began to attack the creature, but as they weren't synchronized Goku and Vegeta constantly bumped with each other making it easier for the wolf-girl to evade their attacks.

As they separated to catch their breath Ryuha grabbed their hands and pulled them towards her, making them evade a crescent claw that would have reached both saiyans stomach. "You need to be more coordinated Goku and Vegeta. If you don't work together it will be impossible for you both to beat her." She advised, yet as a refusal Vegeta shook his hand free. "That would be a dishonor for the proud saiyan blood. It's barely agreeable for both us to fight her." He pointed out to which Ryuha literally get mad, hitting the prince of saiyans's head. "She has a ten percent of my power. That is way more of what one of you can handle at this moment. Well Goku probably if he used Kaioken, but as how he just recently cured from his disease I forbid the use of such technique." She yelled at him, making the saiyan flinch a little. "Uff, if you won't cooperate with Goku, I will handle her in this instant." She said and began to move towards the purple wolf-girl.

Seeing that their battle was going to be interrupted, Goku and Vegeta entered in a quick summary of possibilities for them to cooperate, even Whys pointed out such thing in the past and being honest, both saiyans were excited to fight a more powerful being, so it was really disappointing to be yelled and then forbidden of fighting. Discussing ideas wasn't their forte, but Ryuha was giving them plenty of time as she started to talk with the super water being. "Yo, why the obsession of consuming energy, fake me?" She asked to which the creature simply responded. "Hump, an empty shell like you shouldn't bother about such things. You are going to disappear soon, like the form you left with the kids." She added that while placing her hands on her waist, something that Ryuha imitated.

"So, you are obsessed with power, and sensing mine you desired to make it your own. Don't you?" She asked, still waiting to talk with the being, but it was simply because she was waiting for the morons to reach a conclusion and fight in a more cooperative way. "You can say that it's true, it "was" your power, now it's going to be mine." The purple Ryuha answered before smirking at the original being. "I see, so you are actually one of Altima's copied works, poor thing." Ryuha stated making the purple wolf-girl open her eyes in surprise. It seemed the name actually reminded the clone something. "How do you know her? Answer that!" The purple being exclaimed but Ryuha was interrupted by a surprising burst of energy.

In an instant a being closed the distance between it and the slime Ryuha, delivering a punch against the slimy wolf-girl's face making her clash with several mountains before collapsing against one of them. Ryuha was surprised by this, not because she couldn't see anything, but because the solution the adult saiyans had arrived to. If they couldn't cooperate as separate beings, why not use a technique that let them become an all powerful individual.

Standing on the air, with his arms crossed at his chest after delivering that fatal hit, stood Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta without the use of the Potara earrings. He was already using the super saiyajin blue mode and he emanated a huge amount of Ki that Ryuha had to recognize as intriguing, at least it seemed that things were going to go well against that weak copy of hers. "Leave things to us. Check the kids and if you can, take them home." Gogeta said and immediately dashed towards the stuck being, as Ryuha simply replied with a "Hai, Hai" as she descended.

Reaching for his opponent Gogeta joined his hands as he prepared for an attack. "Big Bang Kamehame ha!" He yelled and a powerful blast emerged from his hands, crossing the little distant between them in a second and destroying the whole mountain in which Copy Ryuha was stuck instantly. "Did it work?" He asked to himself as the dust cleared, showing a barely bruised creature, who glared directly at him, sending a huge pressure from her Ki release.

"How come she has that much power? Even the Big Bang Kamehame ha did little damage to her." He asked a bit dumbfounded as the girl extended her hands and gave a powerfull yell making her Ki aura appear even bigger than before. Sensing danger approach Gogeta did the same and soon Copy Ryuha clashed against her opponent making strong shockwaves spread around destroying mountains as their kick and punch clashed. On the distance the original wolf-girl looked at them fight closely, noticing that her copy was even with the fused warrior. "They are fast. I can't follow them at all." Potag stated as he tried to look at the warriors, only noticing the shockwaves before they clashed in another place.

"They are fine, if things go like this. I can work properly in the shadows." She stated as several threads of energy as finite as hairs appeared around her body and moved towards her copy, which didn't noticed when they connected to her, even Gogeta couldn't notice them as he punched the girl's head while receiving a kick on his abdomen.

"I am glad you are so full of energy, I am having lots of fun." She stated as her tail wagged from side to side before launching herself toward him impacting her head on his chest and pushing the boy against a rock, yet as he was about to touch it Gogeta managed to move to his side and joined both hands to hammer the girl on her back making her clash against the floor, but this didn't stop the constant wag of her tail as she was also excited with her opponent. "Ouch ouch ouch, you need to stop such suicide attacks, they are going to—." As he was trying to reason with his opponent the purple wolf-girl ascended and rolled in the air, at first Gogeta thought that it was another suicide attack and he dodged to the side, but as he was about to counter by shooting an energy blast, the purple tail came downwards and hit his face, sending the male far away due the accumulated force.

"Ughh, that little girl surely packs a punch, but how come such a fluffy thing hits so hard still beats me." Gogeta said while thinking, but then a yell came from below, it was from Ryuha, but as the fused warrior was too far from her, he couldn't understand things correctly, he simply understood the word "Dragon". After hearing that Gogeta dashed against his opponent, this time he attempted a kick on her side, yet it was blocked by her contrary hand catching his knee while the aimed arm blocked the impact, instantly the wolfgirl grabbed his leg and tried to throw the saiyan against a rock, but seeing his desperate situation Gogeta decided to grab the girl's proud tail and pull it hard.

This action made Copy Ryuha to yelp in surprise as a sensitive place was being pulled, but it also made her angrier. "Don't pull a girl is tail!" She yelled and sunk her feet deep on the warrior's chest… yet, due the force of her kick she ended up suffering more as the impact tore her tail. "A-are, what is this?" Gogeta asked to himself as he rubbed his head and saw the tore tail in his hand, this made the saiyan throw the limb far away, but the purple slime didn't fly far away as it was destroyed by a Ki-blast from Ryuha, who after that simply looked at her copy on the air.

Seeing her fixate her eyes on her copy, Gogeta did the same, but he started to feel tense as he saw how the little purple girl began to shake, her eyes became black with a red iris as the aura surrounding her turned black and red, the reason of why the saiyan was tense was because he could feel the boiling rage coming from the copy. "How you dare, how you dare to tear my tail off!" The copy yelled as she began to form multiple red spheres that held something similar to lightings inside of them, after that she threw the blast towards the fused saiyan forcing him to repel them with another Big Bang Kamehame ha.

As the dirt from the attacks cleared Gogeta was surprised to see how fast Copy Ryuha reached his side, and even faster the girl punched his stomach following it up with a kick on his face, it seemed as she wasn't thinking at all when attacking, she was only letting her body attack on its own, as she attacked without reason, totally different to when she aimed her attacks with total focus.

Sensing the danger regarding the fused saiyan, the blue threads that previously connected with her copy began to become turbulent, and moved forming waves, signaling the original that something big was going to happen. "I expect her to not use that." Ryuha muttered as her ears focused on what was going on between the fighters who began to collide several times creating huge shockwaves.

As she was doing that, her sensible ears picked up Copy Ryuha's voice, she was… chanting. "Even if the darkness moon engulfs world, even if the hell comes to earth and demons rampage around, the first one will come and erase the existence…" Hearing those words the original wolf-girl began to show her fangs, this made Potag and Monaka freeze with fear, as Ryuha, was showing something very pure, Anger.

Due the fierce battle, Gogeta wasn't aware of his surroundings, but he was certaintly aware of his opponent, as the purple wolfgirl continued her chant holding tightly her right arm while using her feet to repel the fused warrior's attacks. "Become the sword that will sate my hunger, become the one that will shred this darkness…" She continued as Gogeta backed and took some distance from her. "Her ki… how is it possible…" He muttered as he sensed how Copy Ryuha's Ki began to rise abruptly, specially focusing on her hand. "Is she going to use that attack we saw at the tournament?" He thought as he started to increase his Ki too. "To the limit, Kaio ken x 10" He yelled as a sudden burst of energy emerged from his body.

Yet, regarding al the things happening around them, as the fighters were too focused on their battle, they completely neglected the existence known as Ryuha Okami, but for Monaka and Potag, such thing was impossible, as the wolf-girl's fur became totally black, her eyes had a more serious glare as her fangs started to grow a bit more. Her arms and legs were covered by chain scars that traveled across her whole body, even on her waist, and neck. "That stupid dog!" She growled in a deep and strong voice.

"Receive the first fang, Lycaon!" The purple girl yelled as she dashed towards the fused saiyans in a flash, yet Gogeta with his empowered speed and strength dashed against his opponent to, yet as both of them were about to clash Ryuha interceded and kicked the fusion on his side, sending the warrior pass a few mountains before he stopped, at the same time she stopped Copy Ryuha's attack with both her hands, yet even such thing made a huge shockwave that forced the air surrounding them to contract, as if there was a dark hole occurring there, but as the black furred Ryuha closed her hands the air compressed and finally the pressure vanished in the space. "How you dare… to insult Lycaon?!" The black wolf-girl yelled before grabbing the little purple girl's head tightly, to the point that the victim started to kick her attacker's chest and used her hands to try to release the vice-grip hand.

"HOW YOU DARE TO PUT THIS UNIVERSE IN DANGER!" She yelled higher as the purple slime girl began to tear, as if she could plead for mercy against the sour Ryuha that everyone didn't know, yet with a little pressure on Ryuha's side everything ended. The fierce fight, the mighty opponent, the copy and last resort against invaders that the Potofians were so proud about, stopped moving with a yelp and a sound that only Ryuha could hear, as the others were unconscious or to far away, to hear the yell of a dying person.

"Rest in peace inside my heart, as you will now live right there." She said as her hair began to return to normal, yet she felt empty inside, as she felt the sins committed in the past crawl on her back again, it was an empty victory, nobody could win something for the acts that she was forced to do, after all, letting the Copy Ryuha finish her attack would have meant the destruction of the warrior known as Gogeta, and with him the destruction of the whole universe, as Lycaon was a technique that infested the host with energy, making it absorb the victim's Ki before exploding and releasing all the Ki accumulated in a huge explosion, regarding Gogeta's energy with the plus from the Kaioken, the disaster would be notorious.

It was minutes later that Goku opened his eyes, he felt something really soft against his skin and instinctively decided to grab the fur of the blue wolf, it was Ryuha in her animal form, but using her power to be way bigger than her normal self, being able to carry the boys, Vegeta and Monaka, as well as himself. "Ryuha is this you?" He asked to the gigantic wolf who decided to look towards him, barely catching a glimpse of the pure-breed saiyan. "I see you are awake, Goku-san." She mentioned as her beast body stopped in the middle of space.

"W-What happened, Ryuha? All I remember is feeling a sharp pain on my stomach before fainting." He asked as he couldn't still understand why they weren't fighting Ryuha's copy. "Does this means, we lose?" He asked softly and trying to sound calm, but the bitter words that came from his mouth, it was clear as the day that he felt pain due the wolf-girl having to step in and save them. "Man, I am beat. I never thought there would be so many stronger guys than me?" He added at the end, but for Ryuha his words were torturing her, after all the battle was going on his favor, but if Lycaon connected with the fused warrior, it would have been the end.

"Goku-san, actually, you two were going to win that battle… but, if I didn't butt in… everything would disappear." She answered making the saiyan look at her. "Well I do remember that the purple Ryuha was saying some stuff that was pretty long. It was a super powerful attack?" Goku asked making Ryuha stop in the middle of the space, letting them be surrounded by the vast emptiness that filled its surface. As Goku noticed that they were covered by her energy field.

"The first fang, Lycaon. At first I thought my copy was going to use another technique." She started as Goku remembered the name of the technique she used during the tournament and called it at the same time. "Howling Blaze, isn't it?" He asked softly as the wolf-girl nodded and separated from the travelers. "Howling Blaze is a technique that transforms the damage I received in power, then it is liberated in a powerful Ki-blast, the most damaged I am, the most powerful Howling Blaze is, but, Lycaon is way to different." She explained and then began to chant the same words that the copy did during the battle, as she moved towards an empty rock that floated on the space.

This time Goku could see how soft particles of Ki began to move, gently gathering from all her body towards Ryuha's right hand, especially on the tip of her middle finger. "Lycaon may be the name, but if you want to be more specific, I could call it, Implosive Dark hole." She said and then touched the rock she was approaching softly.

Goku was totally surprised as Ryuha formed an energy cube surrounding the meteorite that was floating there, but he became even more as the rock began to contract on itself until it became not even quarter of its original size, then it abruptly exploded damaging the walls of energy that had covered it, to the point that they shattered, and Goku felt the power of the blast stop right in front of him. "Lycaon is a certain kill technique, a forbidden one. Its feeds on the host's energy, and once it sucks everything it explodes from the inside, releasing the energy it absorbed, plus the energy it contained before-hand." Ryuha explained again as she moved towards Goku. "I actually expected for you to enjoy the fight to the end and butt in if the fusion didn't last enough, but I couldn't stay outside the fight when I heard her chant."

"How do you know such a powerful technique? How can you master it?" Goku asked as he hid his eyes from the wolf-girl indicating he was a bit angry about the whole mess. This made Ryuha sigh as she also understood the saiyan quite a bit already. "Do you want me to train you, so you can resist this powerful technique?" She asked softly as her body became that of a wolf again, softly grabbing everyone again and began to transport them back to the earth. "I… I don't think I can resist such technique, but I want to get stronger, to the point that I can stop its chant before it finish." He answered honestly as the group returned to Earth.

Back on Earth the mothers yelled at their sons, but after seeing how Goten and Trunks were depressed, as well as the reason of why, they stopped, as hearing their mother yell at them only made their suffering worse, Ryuha saw it and decided to ease their pain a bit as what was destroyed wasn't her, but a part of her energy. There was no lost, but due the kids being mischievous she decided to, make them promise the same thing their promised again. "I… do hope you two to become great adults, as well as to enjoy your games as kids." She mentioned as her hands gently caressed both kids heads.

As Trunks and Goten nodded Ryuha stood up and closed her eyes, the energy from her body began to gather at her hands as she needed to "act" a bit the whole thing, after all her child-self "died" to protect the children, and she wanted them to believe that, after all she sacrificed herself in order to protect them. Merely saying that, it was a vain sacrifice as she didn't die would probably have a negative effect on the kids. Soon a sphere of light formed and it began to take shape and form, this made Ryuha open her eyes again and make her cloak appear, because naturally, there was something that was destroyed by the attack, her clothes.

"It's cold." The first sentence the being of light said before Ryuha covered it with the brown piece of cloth, gently covering its light as the body became solid and the features began to take shape. First the tail began to wag releasing light particles as it moved, her naked feet up to her waist were second, and finally from her stomatch to her head at the same time as her arms formed. "It was really cold." She repeated as the kids jumped on her, hugging her barely clothed body as their eyes watered in happiness.

 **Dragon ball Bringers, Advance.**

 **Goku: Hello I am Goku, Man I am glad that everything ended well, the kids were really impressive back there.**

 **Vegeta: That's natural, they have the proud blood of Saiyans.**

 **Goku: Don't be like that Vegeta, I mean they grow up a lot with just half a day of playing with Ryuha, I wonder how much I would grow up if I start training with her.**

 **Vegeta: You bastard, are you trying to leave me behind, I won't let you Kakaroto!**

 **Ryuha: You guys, chill out a bit, after all next chapter is not when I will start to train you two.**

 **Vegeta and Goku: H-Hai, Ryuha**

 **Goku: Dragon ball Bringers, chapter 6: Memories that float under the cherry blossom tree, Ryuha's past. Be sure of read it.**


End file.
